


Naruto: shinobi of the leaf

by hakubasuguru



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakubasuguru/pseuds/hakubasuguru
Summary: Watch Naruto change after meeting Raido namiashi, stronger, smarter, team 8 Naruto. Stronger konoha 12 and no bashing. Naruto is a closet pervert and will have sex before hooking up with Hinata. Kenjutsu, fuinjutsu Naruto. OC will be introduced. Slightly OOC Naruto.





	1. prologue

**Naruto: shinobi of the leaf**

**Ch 1- the beginning**

**Hi guys, this is my 2** **nd** **attempt at a story, this story is where I am gonna shape him to be a more serious and strong character, stronger Konoha 12 and no characters will be bashed. I sincerely hope you like it.**

**Saga- prologue saga.**

**Arc- prologue arc.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, duh.**

Naruto uzumaki, 12 years old is sleeping in the last bench of the academy. He is the laughing-stock of the class, failing twice in a row; it is his third year in the academy. No whatsoever skills to be mentioned except for stealth, rumors have it he painted the hokage monument and escaped the ANBU group dispatched to capture him. He is the village's prankster after all.

He has his signature goofy grin which never left his face; he has three whisker marks on his cheeks giving him the appearance of a fox. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes. He was rather short for his age. He strongly resembled his father Minato namikaze, the fourth Hokage. Of course, only a handful new this, everybody thought he was just a useless little punk, nuisance, with no trouble in his life.

Nobody knew his past; nobody was able to see through the goofy smile, the mask to hide his pain…

**Flashback start**

'MINATO'

'T-take care o-of him'

'His name, what is the boy's name?'

'N-Naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki N-Naruto'

'I promise you Minato, I will protect Naruto'

That was the day Naruto's parents died. 10th October, the day of the kyubi attack. The yondaime sacrificed his life to protect the village. That day the sandaime created a law forbidding the citizens of the village to reveal something to the younger generation, Naruto uzumaki was a jinchuuriki, the human sacrifice to hold the kyubi.

'We are kicking you out boy'

'W-why, what have I done?'

'We don't keep a demon, boy'

'I am no demon, you are wrong, what have I done to deserve this?'

The 5 years old blonde was kicked out of the orphanage unknown to the Hokage.

'Catch him'

'He has stolen bread from my shop'

'Weapons from mine'

'Damn brat'

'You fox thief'

The boy was forced to steal just to survive.

'N-Naruto, is that you Naruto my boy?'

'Sorry old man, didn't mean to push ya'

'Why are you here boy, it's late. Let's go back to the orphanage'

'They kicked me out 2 years ago'

'What?'

That fateful day he collided with the sandaime.

'Why wasn't I informed Kizashi haruno?'

'Such trifling matter is not something you should concern yourself with sir'

'That is not for you to decide'

'Calm down Hokage-sama'

'We had the populace supporting us, and besides what we did were for the best anyway'

'Genta, Mebuki, you guys'

'Civilian matters fall under our jurisdiction sir'

Village council head Kizashi haruno, vice head Mebuki haruno, third in command Genta, the three keys of the village council, viewed as heroes by many villagers were the main obstacles in Naruto's life.

'That is why he should be under my supervision'

'You should hand the boy to him Sarutobi'

'And create another massacre'

'Sarutobi think about it'

'There is nothing to think about Koharu, I will not hand Naruto over to Danzo'

'You are acting foolish Sarutobi'

'It's you who is foolish Homura'

'He can be our most powerful weapon'

'He is not a tool Danzo'

'How foolish'

'Shikaku, provide Naruto a flat near the borders of the red light district'

'The slums Hokage-sama'

'To keep my promise, I will have to hide him from Danzo'

'Understood'

A two room flat was given to Naruto in the slums of Konoha.

'Ne, ne, wanna play with me?'

'Sure'

'How many times do I have to tell you to not mix with this boy?'

He was never allowed to befriend anyone, no friends, no on for support, he desired attention. With a stupid grin on his face, wearing a bright orange jacket, playing pranks he got his wish, so what if was negative? So what?

'Demon'

'Fox boy'

'Why doesn't he die?'

'Is the Hokage insane?'

'Seriously, he will attend ninja academy?'

Murmurs followed him wherever he went, no place to run, no place to hide, he ignored them or at least tried to, but at some corner of his heart it hurt, it pained him, but there was nothing he could do. He was helpless.

'Sakura-chan, want to grab a bite with me?'

'NARUTO-BAKA, GET AWAY FROM ME. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS INTERFERE BETWEEN ME AND SASUE-KUN'S LOVE YOU IDIOT? HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO REJECT YOU? IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU MY PARENTS SUFFER SO MUCH? I HATE YOU'

He has a crush on Sakura haruno, at least he think he does, he once saw Ami bullying her. She had the same eyes as him for some time in the past. He wanted to comfort her. But she happened to be the daughter of the head and vice head of village council, Bad luck.

'Cheer up Naruto'

'You can have the first bowl for free, my treat'

The only place which allowed him to eat was Ichiraku ramen. Ayame and Teuchi were the only ones who were kind to him along with old man and maybe Iruka, their homeroom teacher.

**Flashback end**

"Naruto, NARUTO' shouted a voice making Naruto jerk his head up at once.

"Huh what?" said Naruto looking around, almost most of the students were gone. With drool on his face he looked in front of him and saw Iruka standing in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei" said Naruto wiping of the drool on his face.

"You again slept during my class" said Iruka.

"Hehe" tittered Naruto with a sheepish grin on his face.

"If you don't pay any attention in class, then you will fail for the third time" said Iruka.

"But nobody wants to teach me" said Naruto in a low tone. Iruka felt a bit of guilt surging in his heart, he knew Naruto was alone, just like his past. No parents, no family, to get attention he became the class clown, just like Iruka…no, he had it harder than Iruka.

"Naruto, want to get some ramen? My treat" asked Iruka.

"Sensei you are the best" said…rather shouted Naruto.

Naruto's mood swing caused Iruka to sweat drop. But he didn't know how big of a mistake that was, he didn't know when it comes to ramen, not even an Akimichi can eat more than Naruto.

_10 minutes later:_

"Thank you sensei" said a full Naruto happily as he waved at Iruka.

Iruka was walking away with anime tear running down his face, not even a ryo was left on his purse. Naruto devoured one week of his supplies.

"Bye Ayame-nee, Teuchi-jiji" said Naruto waving at them, they waved back at him.

"Ah, I am full" said Naruto rubbing his belly and walked away.

Naruto was going back towards the slum area where his house was.

'If you don't pay any attention in class, then you will fail for the third time' Iruka's voice rang on his ears.

He stopped walking; his eyes became hollow, sad as he looked down. He clenched his fists.

"Shut up, I know" said Naruto in a low voice, it sounded as a growl.

It was dark, no lamps in the street, he was near the slums, no buildings and no people were there, only trees which were barely visible in the moonlight.

Naruto caught a buzzing or a hissing sound, as if something was approaching him very quickly. Just as he was about to turn around, he felt as if a jolt ran down his body, second later he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked at that spot and saw a kunai stuck in his shoulder, blood was gushing out of his shoulder and ran down his arm, then he felt his arm lose all functions, he couldn't move it because of the pain.

"Eh?" said Naruto aloud.

"Finally, I can have my revenge" said a sick voice. Naruto looked at the place from where the voice came.

He saw a person with a mad grin on his face; he took a step forward towards Naruto. Under the moonlight Naruto saw the man.

His attire is that of the standard Konoha shinobi complete with a flak jacket and a forehead protector which he wears like a bandanna. He also wears an eye-patch over his left eye.

He knew that man; he was Iwana akame, a chunin from Konoha and an academy teacher!

"S-sensei" said Naruto, he was shaking with fear, he was scared, and no one to help, his face was of utter horror.

"Die" shouted Iwana.

Naruto ran, ran away from the man, he was scared, so scared he was. He had nowhere to run in the darkness, he didn't know where he was going but he was running, running from death.

'Not bad' thought Iwana, 'guess running from ANBU cops gives him the advantage in running'.

Iwana chased after him, trying to catch him but Naruto was faster. Seeing this he drew a kunai from the pouch and threw it aiming at his leg.

Bull's eye! It hit the spot he aimed for; he had got good aim and precision. Naruto barely maintained his balance, he staggered forward. He suffered, he wanted to run but was unable to, and blood was coming out of his leg.

He saw a tree nearby and reached out to it for support. He then turned around, leaning his back against the tree.

He saw his sensei, Iwana akame walking towards him slowly, menacingly licking his lips.

"I will put you out of your misery, boy" said Iwana with a low but maniacal tone.

Naruto as a last resort drew and threw a kunai towards his assassin but he parried it with his bare hand. No surprises there though, blunt, filled with scratches all over, that was the kind of materials he would be sold in the slums because that's all the stores there had, he was not allowed in the shops of the city.

But Naruto felt calm facing his last moments, he didn't know why, the shaking in his legs stopped. He could think rationally now. And his logical mind said to him 'there was nothing he could do'

In his last moments Naruto was thinking:

'What is this?'

'Is this the end for me?'

'With me not having done a single thing in my life'

'So easily…No…!'

"NO" shouted Naruto as Iwana charged at him raising his hand holding a kunai.

"Die demon, feel the pain of losing an eye, family. Feel the helplessness of being able to do nothing, die" shouted Iwana. He was inches away from his prey.

He stopped; his stomach slowly was being coloured red, a black katana sticking out of his stomach.

Iwana looked back and saw that standing there was a man with spiky brown hair,dark eyes, wearing the standard attire of the Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and the standard flak jacket. He also wore small appendages on his hand ranging from black bandages to metal rings on his fingers. His most distinct feature is the weal-like scar on his face, running across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face.

"Raido Namiashi" said Iwana as blood was oozing out of his mouth.

Raido was a tokubetsu jonin of Konoha, known throughout the village because of his profession of an assassin, and also Hokage's bodyguard.

"No, I won't die, I don't want to die. I still haven't got my revenge" said Iwana gripping the blade sticking out of his stomach.

"The only people who should kill are those prepared to die themselves" said Raido and slashed his intestines from inside with a leftwards horizontal slash and withdrew his sword. The left side of Iwana was cleaved in two as he fell down face first on the ground, blood flowing out from his left side.

Naruto's tensed up body relaxed as he sat down on the ground still leaning on the tree. He let out a sigh of relief and looked up to see his saviour.

Raido was removing blood from his 'Kokuto' and was paying no attention to the boy, when he finished he looked at Naruto. He looked for injuries and saw that the kyubi was already busy healing him.

Damn those village Councillors, the daily treatment was not enough for them was it? Now they straight went for the kill. He had always watched him from the shadows along with his former platoon buddies, sometimes even Kakashi joined them. He knew Naruto's heritage. He hated the villagers for treating the kid in this way. But what he hated more was the fact that Naruto's training was sabotaged because of them. Because Naruto wanted attention he neglected his training, he had potential, he had the desire...and yet he was the dead weight of the academy. He thus looked at him and

"Pathetic" he said.

Naruto was surprised, what…what did he say? Pathetic, he was blaming Naruto for not able to protect myself from a chunin, was he?

"W-What?" asked Naruto.

The kid was surprised, was the man in front hated him too, why did he call him pathetic?

"Class clown, dobe of the class, the dead last and 2 time failure, all because of some attention, that's why you play pranks, without concentrating on studies, practical activities, improving your skills" answered Raido.

Naruto slowly stood up, took out the kunai stuck in his shoulder and leg and threw it on the ground, and then he looked at Raido, expression of pure rage in his face.

"What would you know? So what if it's negative attention? You aren't the one in my shoes, you don't have the right to criticize me" said Naruto angrily.

He was right, no matter how much of a well wisher Raido was he didn't have the right to say anything to Naruto. Was Naruto wrong desiring attention? No and Raido knew it. Deep inside he knew that he was wrong. While Raido outwardly didn't show any change he felt guilty. What was he thinking? Naruto was a kid, it was a surprise how the boy was still sane after what happened to him? It displayed Naruto's strong will and yet Raido called him pathetic. He felt like trash but the way it was Naruto will neither get the villagers' attention nor will he be a strong shinobi. Hell he might not even be a genin. He needed a push...and he knew just what to do.

"You will never become Hokage the way you are right now. You won't probably become even a genin" said Raido with an irritated expression on his face.

"Shut up. I will become a genin, and then Hokage, then I will make everyone recognize me" argued back Naruto.

Raido frowned, so that's why he wanted to become Hokage. Raido was aware of Naruto's mask. He knew what lied behind that stupid fake grin, but Naruto didn't understand what it meant to be a kage.

"Someone who doesn't understand what it means to be Hokage like you, don't even have the right to dream about being one" said back. That was a harsh, too harsh but Raido was angry, angry at Naruto for sabotaging his potential, angry at the village for Naruto's treatment...and angry at himself for not being able to anything until now because of Hokage's orders. But fuck that...he will give Naruto the push he needed to move on.

"Oh yeah, then tell me scarface, what it means to be the Hokage?" asked back Naruto.

Raido suppressed the urge to smile, he remembered what the yondaime told him about being a Hokage.

"It isn't that if you become Hokage, everyone will acknowledge you. It's the ones who are acknowledged that can become Hokage" said Raido.

"W-what?" asked Naruto clearly not realizing what he meant.

Of course, Naruto didn't understand what Raido said nor had Raido expected him to. He might not understand what Raido had wanted to deliver but one day he will and Raido will make sure of it. He didn't want Naruto to protect those pathetic little shits but if that's what Naruto wished then Raido will help him out...from the shadows no matter what Sandaime ordered. It's the only thing he can do for the kild anyway.

"Now come with me Naruto uzumaki, I am ordered to bring you back to the Hokage for treatment, time is ticking" said Raido and picked up Naruto on his back and started running towards the Hokage tower.

**It's done; the first chapter is done guys. Tell me how it is and pls reply as it makes me more motivated.**

**Ja ne.**

**Database:**

**Iwana akame-**

**Rank- chunin.**

**Occupation- academy teacher.**

**Personality- loathes Naruto.**

**Chakra nature- Fire release.**

**Abilities- skilled in handling kunais with good accuracy.**


	2. Raido Namiashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch Naruto change after meeting Raido namiashi, stronger, smarter, team 8 Naruto. Stronger konoha 12 and no bashing. Naruto is a closet pervert and will have sex before hooking up with Hinata. Kenjutsu, fuinjutsu Naruto. OC will be introduced. Slightly OOC Naruto.

**Naruto: shinobi of the leaf**

**Ch 2- Raido Namiashi**

**Hi guys, I am back with the second chapter of Naruto: shinobi of the leaf. My exams for class 11 are coming up so I don't think I can weekly post chapters, but I will try for twice this month. I am really hyped for this chapter as this where our hero's training will begin.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did I would be filthy rich.**

**Saga- prologue saga.**

**Arc- Training arc.**

"Thank you Raido, you really saved the boy's life" said the Hokage.

"No problem Hokage-sama, it was my duty" replied Raido with a short bow.

The hokage puffed a weed and released a deep sigh, Raido couldn't see the Hokage, known as kami no shinobi now, all he could was a miserable old man, who didn't know what to do anymore.

"Do you think it will leave an effect on the boy?" Hiruzen asked a rhetorical question.

"Of course Hokage-sama, coming so close to death at such a young age will definitely leave a very bad impression on him" answered Raido.

"And you were pretty harsh on the boy who came so close to death, don't you think so?" asked Sarutobi.

Raido twitched uncomfortably.

"I was just stating the truth, sir" said Raido.

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't forget that he is just a child" said Sarutobi sternly.

"I am sorry sir" said Raido.

"I know how you feel Raido, you feel that they do not deserve him but he doesn't know that he is a jinchuuriki" said Hiruzen.

Raido merely nodded, still not expressing any emotion, Hiruzen knew he didn't feel much remorse, Raido truly hated the villagers.

"Sir, clearly this assassination was planned by the village council; won't you take any action against them?" asked Raido while trying to suppress his anger. He hated the council.

"We don't have any evidence against them" said Hiruzen.

"But…" tried to protest Raido.

"The village council has come to tremendous power after the kyubi incident, they have some influence the shinobi council now" said Hiruzen in a disdainful tone, he too wanted to crush the council but over the reconstruction period, and Kizashi Haruno's leadership abilities made the civilian council this strong.

"I understand" said Raido but Hiruzen could see that his fists were clenched due to frustration.

"Raido, there is a favor I need of you" said Sandaime.

"Yes, my lord" said Raido.

"There might be another murder attempt on the boy, of course I will do everything I can to stop something like that from happening again…but I would like you to teach him how to protect himself" said Hiruzen.

"But my lord that would be partiality" said Raido.

"I am just asking you to teach him self-defense in order to protect him from this type of assault again" said Hiruzen.

"But I don't think I am the right man for this job Hokage-sama" said Raido.

Raido wasn't fully convinced, seeing that the Hokage sighed and took another puff from his weed.

"Raido, I know that you, Genma and Iwashi always protected Naruto when he was being attacked by the villagers, after all you three were the fourth's Hokage guard platoon members and the only ones along with Kakashi and Jiraiya to know the fourth's secrets. Along with Kakashi you three protected Naruto to the best of yours abilities. I can trust you with this because I know whatever you do will be for Naruto's welfare" said Hiruzen.

"But my lord, Kakashi is more suited for this kind of job than me, he was the fourth's student and he is way more skilled than me. And besides…I am an assassin, I don't think that…I can teach him defense well" said Raido.

"It is precisely because you are an assassin you will know what to teach him for his defense and Kakashi…still feels guilty for everything that happened…so I don't think he is suited to teach Naruto" said Hiruzen.

"I see" said Raido.

"So you will do it then?" asked Hiruzen hopefully.

"I don't have any other choice, do I?" murmured Raido, "but I will only teach him enough to protect himself".

"That's alright, that is why I gave you this job in the first place. You will neither be biased nor be ignorant to him, I can say that much" said Hiruzen with a smile on his face.

Raido bowed and disappeared with a leaf body flicker jutsu.

_With Naruto:_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he saw the whitish blue ceiling, and he then noticed that he was lying on a bed, he slowly sat up straight.

"You are awake" said a feminine voice.

Naruto turned his head towards the voice and noticed a female was standing leaning against the wall near the door.

She has long brown hair that is cut in a hime-cut style and is divided over her forehead, where she wears her forehead protector. She is wearing a white coat over her Konoha flak jacket. She was hardly 19-20.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I am Hakui, a medic-nin" answered the girl named Hakui.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"In the Hokage tower" said Hakui.

"What happened to me?" asked Naruto.

Hakui frowned.

"Don't you remember?" asked Hakui.

"No, I remember everything until I talked with that scar-face, but how did I end up here?" asked Naruto.

"You fell unconscious due to blood loss Naruto" said Hakui.

"I see" replied Naruto.

"Wait here, I am calling Hokage-sama" said Hakui as she went out of the room.

Naruto was a bit surprised, that medic lady was not talking to him in a disdainful tone, and she was talking to him in a professional tone unlike many villagers.

He could hear footsteps nearing towards the door now.

"Naruto my boy, are you alright?" asked the Hokage as he nearly dashed towards him with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry jiji, I am alright" said Naruto flashing his foxy grin.

"Hakui, how is he?" asked Sarutobi.

"It's alright Hokage-sama, there is no grave danger. He is perfectly alright" reassured Hakui.

'Of course, most of the wound was already healed by the time he came here' thought Hakui.

"Thank you Hakui, you came even when I summoned you without notice" said the third.

"No Hokage-sama, it was my duty. It was my pleasure to be of service to you" said Hakui bowing before Hiruzen.

"You can go now Hakui" said Sandaime.

"Yes sir" said Hakui with another bow and walked out of the room.

Hiruzen didn't want to hand him to the hospital as he didn't trust them to properly tend to the boy's wound, that is why he summoned Hakui, a young medic-nin whom he trusted very much.

Hiruzen sat on the chair near the bed, his face showing concern.

"Naruto…" said Hiruzen not knowing what to say.

AS soon as the medic-nin went out, Naruto's eyes had become moist; he didn't get it, why? Why did they hate him? Why did they call him demon?

"W-why jiji, why was I…" his voice trailed off as tears streamed down his face, unable to contain his emotions, unable to keep his mask anymore he broke.

"Naruto…it was not your fault boy, Iwana was a fool, he didn't understand anything, it was not your fault" said Sandaime Hokage trying to comfort him.

"But then why, why do they hate me old man?" asked Naruto.

"They are fools, all of them" said Sandaime. He didn't have anything else to say.

"Old man, I can become Hokage…can't I?" asked Naruto rubbing his eyes.

"Of course you can" said Hiruzen with a reassuring smile.

Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, I have decided that you should be taught self-defense to protect yourselves from this kind of messy situation" said Hiruzen.

"You mean I will be attacked again?" asked a horrified Naruto.

"No but…just in case, think of this as training to be Hokage" said Sarutobi.

"Yatta, wait for me jiji, I will definitely take your hat" said Naruto and started jumping in his bed, he was cheerful again.

"Ho ho I will be waiting boy" said Hiruzen but on the inside he was frowning, he knew Naruto wasn't entirely convinced.

'Who are you kidding jiji, what are you hiding from me?' thought Naruto on the inside.

"Who will be training me jiji?" asked Naruto.

"You met him, he was the one who save you, Raido Namiashi, an elite bodyguard" said Hiruzen.

"NANI?" shouted Naruto so loudly that it was heard throughout the village hidden in the leaves.

_A week later:_

"Why did I end up with you?" asked Naruto animatedly pointing towards Raido as they walked down the streets.

"Stop bitching about it, it was not my choice" said Raido rubbing his spiky hair in frustration.

"So, where are we going anyway scar-face?" asked Naruto.

A tick mark appeared on Raido's forehead but he kept his calm and ignored him.

"Are you deaf, I'm asking where are we going?" asked Naruto again.

"Just follow me" said Raido coolly.

"Damn scar-face" muttered Naruto under his breath so that Raido couldn't hear him but apparently he did as a vein popped on his forehead again.

Naruto didn't want to follow the man who ridiculed his dream but he wanted to see what he will be taught too, in the end curiosity won over pride as Naruto followed Raido around.

_5 minutes later:_

They stopped outside of a weaponry shop, it was Higarashi weaponry. The outside of the shop was light brown colored and there was a glass door at the entrance.

Naruto knew why they were here, the place was only for shinobis, but Raido brought an academy student like him here, he knew why, but to keep his mask, as if it was his second nature he asked

"Why are we here? I have brought my supplies scar-face. I don't need to buy anything else".

Raido looked at him, his eyes narrowed.

"You are not a complete idiot; you should have figured it out yourself" said Raido.

"H-huh?" came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Don't give this bullshit, I don't care about your damn mask but don't you keep your annoying persona around me" said Raido as he walked into the shop.

Naruto stood there, bewildered. Unlike what everyone thinks, Naruto isn't a complete idiot, he keeps his annoying persona to gain attention. It was his second nature, he thought only the old man knew about it but why this son of a bitch knows about it.

Come to think of it, when he was being trash talked by this asshole yesterday he mentioned his mask right…of course he did, it slipped of Naruto's mind because of his anger and the circumstances took place yesterday…But how?

Naruto slowly walked into the shop, he didn't know that the 4th Hokage's guard platoon and Kakashi always watched him.

There were two to three shinobis present in the shop who didn't even glance at him which was strange itself! He expected glares or sneers but they didn't pay him any mind.

He noticed that there were different weapons showcased in the shop. As he turned at the right corner he saw Raido talking to a muscular built man who had short black hair and black French cut beard, he was also wearing sunglasses, he was wearing a black shirt which was unbuttoned showing his muscular chest which was visible through the sweatshirt underneath, he was also wearing a black trouser.

"Will this suffice Raido?" asked the man.

"Yes, thanks Higarashi" said Raido.

Naruto noticed that Raido was buying a kunai and shuriken set, many explosion tags and ninja wire for him, there were 20 smoke balls too and also a black waist pouch, Naruto had a worn out pouch so Raido was buying him a new one.

Naruto took out his Gama-chan to pay for them.

"You don't have to pay" said Raido as he took out 450 ryo (45 dollars) and handed it to the man known as Higarashi.

"But…" Naruto's voice trailed off, he didn't expect kindness from this guy who said his dream was pathetic he felt grateful on the inside.

Before he could say something though Higarashi cut him off,

"Ah, so you are young Naruto-kun".

Naruto looked at the middle-aged man, he had to admit that he looked pretty handsome for a middle-aged man, he was sure that he was a hit among women.

Naruto nodded, he was again taken by surprise. The shopkeeper didn't jeer at him or chase him out; he just smiled at him.

"Sorry Higarashi, the shops don't treat the boy well, and he can't use the blunt weapons the slum sells" said Raido.

"Don't worry about it, the Hokage agreed right" said Higarashi.

This was the reason why Naruto was brought here, honestly he didn't think scar-face cared about it… maybe he isn't that bad.

Raido and the Hokage guard platoon didn't know about him being thrown out of the orphanage, after being informed by the Hokage Kakashi and they constantly watched Naruto and protected him, while Raido didn't show it, he was happy to train him. But as the Hokage said, he had to act like a professional; he didn't want to teach Naruto more than he needed to know.

If given the chance Genma and Iwashi would probably teach him everything they know, and Kakashi still feels guilty about everything, so Raido was the right man for the job.

"How about this one Raido?" asked Higarashi; in his hand was a bokuto. It was katana-sized tachi styled bokuto.

"This is perfect" said Raido.

"Why are you buying me a bokuto?" asked Naruto.

Raido looked at him.

"I am going to train you in kenjutsu" said Raido.

Naruto was barely able to contain his excitement, he refrained himself from jumping with joy. He was grinning, finally someone will be teaching him something.

"This will be 1200 ryo (120 dollars)" said Higarashi as Raido handed the money to him.

"Thanks" said Naruto to both of the man as Raido handed the pouch with all the weaponries and the bokuto to him.

"All you have to do is to come here whenever you are out of stock" said Higarashi.

Naruto was too busy gaping at the bokuto and touching it.

"Dad, I am back" said a feminine voice from the back. Naruto knew this voice; he looked back and saw Tenten coming in the shop.

She has dark brown hair and eyes; she wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face.

Tenten's outfits serve as a reference to Chinese culture. She wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. A pouch is adjusted to her thigh and her forehead protector and sandals are both blue.

Naruto remembered her; she passed the genin exam previous year. He didn't know her that well, all he knew that she had excellent accuracy with weapons and was the favourite student of Iwana.

"Good morning" said Tenten bowing to Naruto, she glanced at the bokuto Naruto was carrying before going to greet Higarashi.

"Ah you are back, how did the mission go?" asked Higarashi.

"It was fine dad, I am going to take a shower" said Tenten and disappeared out of sight after taking a right turn.

"Well then, I'm off" said Raido as he took a step towards the exit glass door and motioned Naruto to follow him.

"Come again" said Higarashi and waved at them.

"So where are we going?" asked Naruto as they went out of the shop.

"Let's see, training ground 13 then" said Raido.

"Where is it?" asked Naruto.

"You'll see that is where I go to hone my skills" said Raido.

"Hmm" said Naruto.

_5 minutes later:_

They reached a large clearing hidden by large trees where there were many wooden logs for practice; it was nearly 11:30pm, Naruto was really excited for his training.

"First do a transformation jutsu" said Raido.

"Ok" said Naruto and the hand seal. He was surrounded in a puff of smoke, as the smoke dispersed in place of Naruto there was a blonde girl with vivacious breasts and perky nipples; she had a very nice figure with dripping wet pussy and nice ass.

For a moment Raido stood in silence.

"OHHH" said Raido as blood gushed out of his nose and he fell to the ground with his body twitching madly.

"Sexy jutsu success" said Naruto/Naruko with a victory sign.

Raido slowly stood up wiping blood from his nose.

"T-that is a very useful jutsu indeed" said Raido.

"Told ya I'm awesome dattebayo" said Naruto flashing a foxy grin as he dispelled his transformation.

"But can you do any other transformation?" asked Raido.

Naruto sweated, he can't do any other transformation except his special transformation.

"How about substitution jutsu?" asked Raido frowning.

Naruto slowly shook his head.

"I see" said Raido.

"But I thought we were going to cool sword stuff" retorted Naruto.

"Shut up brat, you don't know the usefulness of the basics" said Raido a bit annoyed.

"How about the clone jutsu?" asked Raido.

Naruto didn't answer, that was his worst jutsu as he normally couldn't produce a single clone, even he did produce one the clone was so horribly bad that even a kid could differentiate between the real and the fake one.

"Alright then, the first exercise we are going to do will be leaf concentration practice" said Raido.

"What's that?" asked Naruto clueless.

"Do you ever pay attention to classes?" asked Raido very annoyed now.

"Nope" said Naruto frankly.

Raido sighed.

"Alright I will show you how to do this" said Raido.

Raido picked up a leaf from the ground and placed it on top of his forehead. He concentrated chakra to the leaf and made it stick to his forehead for a while, then he took it off his forehead.

"You can use control to make it stick to any part of your body" said Raido, "the key to this exercise is concentration, the more the better".

"Boring" pouted Naruto.

Raido's eyebrows twitched as he tried to hide his frustration.

"If you can do this properly then your basic jutsus will drastically improve" said Raido.

Naruto didn't look impressed.

"How about this then, if you do this well I will teach you a very cool jutsu" said Raido.

"Really?" asked Naruto, it certainly piped his interest.

Raido nodded.

"Okay, this will be a piece of a cake dattebayo" said Naruto and picked up a leaf enthusiastically.

_15 minutes later:_

"Damn it all" said Naruto as he failed the 10th time.

"Your concentration is very poor" remarked Raido who was sitting with his back against the tree watching Naruto with mild amusement.

"Shut up" said Naruto.

Raido slowly stood up again.

"Alright then, it's time for next training" said Raido as he drew a bokuto which he brought along.

"Finally" said Naruto as he drew his bokuto and took a very clumsy, inexperience stance.

"Then, how should I use it?" asked Naruto.

Suddenly Raido disappeared from his view, he rolled his eyes in shock.

Suddenly, with his honed instincts he quickly tilted his head to the right and dodged Raido's attempted stab at his face, even then Naruto staggered backwards before regaining balance.

'I couldn't see him' thought Naruto in surprise.

Naruto felt a sharp pain in the left side of his face, he touched his cheek and felt as a hot liquid in his hand, although he dodged, Raido's bokuto still grazed his cheek causing a swallow cut.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Naruto in shock.

Raido again disappeared and reappeared in front of him, his bokuto raised in his right hand he slashed horizontally from his head to stomach but Naruto still couldn't see his hand nor adjust to his speed swayed backwards avoiding the blow with his wild instincts which he gained over the years.

He avoided mortal danger using his unbelievable wild instincts and flexibility. Naruto had one thing which was very useful to him, 100% control over his body, very few people have this ability, many times what you tell your body to do it won't do it, you sometimes can't make your body function as you want or it functions a split second late, but Naruto gained this 100% control over his body because of his past experience, his reaction time and flexibility were top-notch which supported his instincts making it possible for him to avoid blows which he couldn't even see.

But that doesn't mean he was avoiding damage completely though, his body was bruised and cuts all over his body. His orange jacket was torn in many places and he still hadn't got a single chance to even raise his bokuto. All he could do was barely avoid the mortal danger by the skin of his teeth.

'Damn, damn, damn this motherfucker, this sadistic bastard is enjoying himself' thought Naruto as he barely jumped out of the way to avoid a vertical slash.

'What should I do? I don't stand a chance against him' thought Naruto grinding his teeth.

'Raise it, raise your bokuto Naruto' thought Naruto and clumsily parried a stab aimed at his chest.

Naruto still staggered backwards because of the power of the blow.

'This won't work, what should I…that's it, match his pace' thought Naruto.

Naruto couldn't properly see Raido's fluent moves but because he was constantly trying to follow Raido he could see his moves a bit now, his eyes were slowly being adjusted to Raido's moves.

'That's it, this son of a bitch is fast but he is using the same pattern, if I can guess his next move properly then I can block or at least parry it, no matter how pathetic it is I will continue to preserve' thought Naruto.

For the first time he predicted Raido's move and as a stab was aimed at his left side of his face, he brought his bokuto up and blocked it at the point of contact, but Raido's power was greater which he realized with their previous clash, so just as their bokutos made contact, Naruto rotated the axis of the guard of his bokuto a small bit making Raido's bokuto slid of his own which resulted in the bokuto going toward a different direction (in other words, nice parry) as Naruto slid inside Raido's guard.

'Before he can draw back his bokuto, STRIKE' thought Naruto and gripped his bokuto with both of his hands and went for a stab at his chest.

For a moment he was sure he saw Raido smile.

Raido disappeared from his view again by increasing his speed level one notch, before Naruto could turn around though Raido had already clearly struck him at the back of his head. Naruto drifted into unconsciousness.

'Unbelievable, as I thought he has inherited his mother's kenjutsu talent. That was a very nice warm up for me' thought Raido.

Of course Raido held back by a significant amount, if he used his katana 'Kokuto' he would have died a 1000 times by now, and besides he made his blows predictable for Naruto.

But still…what Naruto did was truly amazing and terrifying.

'Orthodox styles won't suit him, his style comprises of unpredictability using his reflexes and flexibility, and his impressive body control' thought Raido.

'Things are going to get interesting'.

_At 8:30pm:_

"How was it Raido?" asked Sandaime.

"He gave me an abysmal performance, but something interesting may just come out of it" said Raido.

Hiruzen chuckled.

"We may need that style sir" said Raido.

"I will contact Jiraiya about it" said Hiruzen.

"He surprised me for a moment, I didn't think he would have that much knack for kenjutsu" said Raido.

Hiruzen again chuckled, but then his expression darkened.

"How is he Raido?" asked Hiruzen.

"Honestly it is difficult sir, there is his mask which makes him look like a retarded piece of shit, pathetic excuse for a shinobi" said Raido.

"Raido" said Sarutobi sternly.

"Sorry sir…couldn't resist, if we take the 'idiot' mask of him then there is his laid back, jovial, funny character where he isn't smart…but at least not an idiot. I think that is his true nature sir but it is my guess that he has another side of him…a much darker side which finally came to him after the pervious incident. Originally he already had enough darkness in him which he shoved aside…but the final element which was added to it was the Iwana incident which gave rise to his darker cruel side…I think some part of him is cunning and shrewd sir but…".

"You don't think he is unstable" said Hiruzen.

"Yes my lord, it is clear to me that he is not someone to be broken down from this, besides having a laid back, jovial yet shrewd and cunning personality which he hides might be for his best" said Raido.

"I see" said Hiruzen.

"Besides sir I think he already has figured it out" said Raido.

Sarutobi rolled his eyes.

"I think he already knows the true reason why you sent someone to train him, he should have figured it out that I am there to check his sanity" said Raido.

"You think…" said Hiruzen.

"It's pretty obvious, for protection you could have assigned ANBUs to look after him which you did without telling him, then why did you assign someone to train him anyways. Sir I told you that no matter how idiotic he pretends to be he isn't one, he isn't intelligent but he is smart enough to figure this out" said Raido.

"But then why hadn't he asked me?" asked Hiruzen.

"He is shrewd sir, he will be starting to investigate about it sir, I think it is time for him to know" said Raido.

"It's hard to believe though, Naruto…shrewd" said Hiruzen.

"Sir he is still a child, that is why he wants to gain acknowledgment by becoming Hokage, no matter how his dark side turns out to be from now on, that mentality alone shows his kindness, he isn't after revenge after all this, just acknowledgement" said Raido.

"You are right, alright then…after he becomes chunin I will reveal the truth about his status to him" said Hiruzen.

_With Naruto:_

He was lying in the bed with a swelling in his head, blank eyes, frowned expression, and dried tears in his cheek.

'Who are you kidding jiji, what are you hiding from me?'.

**Jutsu list:**

**1) Body flicker jutsu (** **Shunshin no jutsu) - The** **Body Flicker Technique** **is a high-speed movement technique. By using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. Other elements or substances can be used instead to distract the opponent: Leaf body flicker, sand body flicker, wind body flicker, water body flicker, and ink body flicker.**

**Ninjutsu, general skill, D-rank, Supplementary.**

**Hand seals- Tiger.**

**2)** **Transformation jutsu (Henge no jutsu) – Given all the missions ninja are assigned to- battle, intelligence gathering and diversions -this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the basic academy-level jutsu, such as most shinobi know how to perform it. This is considered the most difficult basic ninjutsu to perform among the E-ranks since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form.**

**Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.**

**Hand seals- Dog - Boar - Ram.**

**3)** **Substitution jutsu/Body replacement jutsu (Kawarimi no jutsu) – With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with block of wood, the moment the attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in enemy's attention or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. Despite it being a basic academy-level ninjutsu, it is seen useful art that can be applied in a variety of situations as it allows for a swift getaway from danger. This technique even allows a restrained shinobi to escape capture.**

**Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.**

**Hand seals- Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog - Snake.**

**4) Clone jutsu (Bunshin no jutsu) – A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be use to confuse the enemy. It is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic academy level technique, but depending upon one's ingenuity, it can only be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come in contact with something.**

**These clones can be easily distinguished by people with dojutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).**

**Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.**

**Hand seals- Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog.**

**5) Sexy jutsu (Oiroke no jutsu)** ****–** ** ****A variant of the transformation technique** ** ****, the Sexy Technique transforms the user into a naked woman usually surrounded by clouds of mist at private areas, or in a bikini, typically with seductive posture. Naruto uses this technique to distract or win over men with sex appeal, with all successful attempts causing an exaggerated nosebleed by the victim, while Konohamaru uses it to impress Naruto. Typically, the more perverted the victim, the greater their reaction will be. According to Naruto, the stronger an opponent is, the more effective this technique would be in creating an opening because they would be expecting an actual technique and will be momentarily confused, leaving an opening. Obviously, this would only work once.** **

******Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.** ** **

******Hand seals- Ram.** ** **

**6)** **Leaf Concentration Practice (Ha no shuchu renshu)** _**–** _ **This training method is done by placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point.**

 **This exercise can be used by Academy teachers as a way to teach students how to control their chakra more effectively. However, the true purpose of the exercise is actually to hone the individual's concentration and to keep their mind from becoming distracted. As explained by Iruka Umino, only those who have worked hard on their ability to concentrate can become excellent shinobi. For generations Konoha ninja have practised using this method in order to better their mental focus. The leaf emblem on the Konoha forehead protector is said to originate from this training**.

**General skill.**

**Hand seals- N/A.**

**So that's it for the 2** **nd** **chapter, hope you like it, if you don't well…can't do anything about it.**

**Good bye.  
**


	3. I am Naruto uzumaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch Naruto change after meeting Raido namiashi, stronger, smarter, team 8 Naruto. Stronger konoha 12 and no bashing. Naruto is a closet pervert and will have sex before hooking up with Hinata. Kenjutsu, fuinjutsu Naruto. OC will be introduced. Slightly OOC Naruto.

**Naruto: shinobi of the leaf**

**Ch 3- I am Naruto uzumaki**

**Hi guys, I am back with ch 3 of the story. Thank you for your support guys and pls review. In this chapter Naruto's training will end.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

**Saga- prologue saga.**

**Arc- training arc.**

In the clearing of training ground 13 there were two figures seen, one was standing where as the other was lying in the patch of grass panting heavily.

"Damn…damn it…one day… you will see…I…will definitely…beat you" said Naruto and was slowly standing up though with difficulty.

He wiped the sweat of his forehead and took heavy breaths. Naruto was no longer the same old knucklehead though. He had matured; he had taken of his 'idiot' mask. He now had something more important than acting like a retard and playing pranks. He was still laid back, jovial and funny though.

He had nothing to do before; nobody paid attention to him and taught him anything…maybe except Iruka, but he was the lecturer and taught them history which he hated the most.

But now he had someone who taught him, he now was taking steps towards his dream to be Hokage.

Earlier all he did was shouting 'I will become Hokage' but did nothing to realise his dream. But now it was different…that was he wanted to believe but WHAT THE HELL?

Raido never really taught him much though; he taught him the leaf concentration practice and just another jutsu as his gift for finishing it.

In kenjutsu practice all he did was charge at him and beat him mercilessly. Nowadays he just came to training ground 13 in Saturday morning to see him…or rather beat the shit out of him.

But Naruto was smart, using his mastery over Transformation jutsu which he achieved nearly three months ago he now fooled the villagers and bought whatever he needed, also he used his stealth to steal things from the shinobi library where he was not allowed, he also stole 2-3 scrolls from the genin section.

One of them was the 'fox style' taijutsu scroll and another was 'fuinjutsu for beginners' book; he also once stole scrolls for different kenjutsu styles but none suited him well.

Raido didn't help him at it so he decided to create his own style; he was still training himself for it. The hokage gave him another taijutsu scroll which suited him just as well as the 'fox style'; it was 'Dance of the water princess'.

He decided to incorporate both of them in his kenjutsu style and it worked well, he still had a long way to go before he could complete it though, he was a beginner at kenjutsu.

'Fox style' was a taijutsu where you use the hit and away strategy to make your opponents lose patience, and constantly stay on defensive until an opportunity presents itself. Then make full use of that opportunity and finish your opponent with a counter punch. That is all for beginners though.

In intermediate level of 'fox style' one learns to mix in the basics of different types of other taijutsu style to confuse your opponent and create an opportunity for yourself by switching between the styles. You can use a style as a feint and give the opponent a chance to counter attack but at the last moment you can change the style and finish your opponent efficiently.

In the mastery stage you learn high level special moves taken from other styles and use it as your own, and you can also mix in styles which are not textbook, 'fox style' is a very versatile taijutsu.

The true stance for 'fox style' is peek a boo stance taken from boxing. Counter punch too is a boxing move.

It is to be noted that unlike intermediate or master level, in beginner level one must preserve until an opportunity presents itself.

Naruto now is training in 'fox style' for beginners but with conjunction with 'Dance of the water princess'. That taijutsu is not in textbook for mix in taijutsu for 'fox style'. So what he is trying to do is complete a mastery level task while skipping the intermediate level.

Naruto decided that he is not going to master the 'fox style' completely. He will do it up to the beginner level and add 'Dance of the water princess' to it for creating the necessary opening to attack.

His original plan was to only learn 'Dance of the water princess' but while it is possible to do beginner and intermediate level of the taijutsu you must have affinity for water element which he didn't have to have complete mastery over it.

He had affinity for wind element, which he found out with the Hokage's help.

So he decided to create a taijutsu style using the beginner level of the fox and intermediate level of the dance of the water princess for himself.

So far he was only halfway through the beginner level of the 'Dance of the water princess'. It was very hard though, he had to learn to bend his body to inhumane angles to use this taijutsu, he needed inhumane flexibility which he got by manipulating his body using chakra which needed chakra control which he now had because of the 'leaf concentration exercise'. But to go any further with this he needed to master 'Tree climbing exercise' which was illustrated in the scroll but it was very hard, he still wasn't able to master it.

By the way he still wasn't able to do clone jutsu. If he mastered this exercise for climbing trees then maybe he could do it right. He had just a month left until the graduation exam.

He was ordered to keep quiet about Raido teaching him but he didn't know why, hell what did he even teach him anyway.

Naruto didn't know that Raido didn't teach him kenjutsu because he wanted him figure out his own style, he told the Hokage to give him 'Dance of the water princess' taijutsu. He didn't do anything with his problem to create clone because he was still in doubt about whether to teach him shadow clone jutsu or not. He came to check upon him on Saturdays to see his progress and report it to the Hokage.

Well maybe Naruto figured out the last part, which is why he never showed Raido 'fox style' taijutsu nor he used his kenjutsu based on it.

The ANBUs which were ordered to tail him were called off as there were no attacks on him even after all these months, which is why they didn't know about his usage and practice of that taijutsu in training ground 13.

Two months ago, he turned 13. Raido gave him a katana as a present (description is in later chapters). The Hokage gave him a metal cleaner kit for mending his katana, Iruka sent him notes on the classes he didn't go through the Hokage…he hadn't went to the academy for a single day in the third year after his training started…so nobody knew that he was no longer the idiot he pretended to be.

Teuchi gave him a coupon for free ramen for the week…he has started eating ramen less as he now can cook his own food…he stole vegetables from the village and bought a book on cooking…surprisingly he was very talented in cooking, he himself was surprised in himself. That is why he had grown taller over the months and his baby fat was gone too.

Ayame called him to her apartment in the evening to celebrate his birthday. But…well…let's just say he became a man that day…you know what I mean…but that is a story for another time.

About his investigation though, he hated history but had stole series of books from jonin section of library about clans. He wanted to find about anything about his parents. He was searching for Uzumaki clan but there were many discovered clans in the world, it is a tough job. He also stole the bingo book to search for anyone named Uzumaki.

Well he hadn't gone much further in his investigation though.

He stopped going to academy to practice his skills, Iruka was worried and asked the Hokage about it but the Hokage told him to not worry about it.

He didn't know where Naruto lived so he couldn't find him; Naruto didn't pull any pranks nowadays so he couldn't catch him too.

Naruto didn't trust Iruka completely, he knew that he was different from the rest but he didn't forget those days when Iruka hated him like the villagers.

At the present time…Naruto was at his apartment lying on his bed, his training was over and Naruto was now resting.

Naruto was now taller than before an all his baby fat was gone. He discarded his hideous orange jacket and he wore a simple half sleeved black cotton shirt and a black ANBU style trouser.

He has blue eyes; and, shoulder-length, blond hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head, and a third combed to cover his left eye which reached down his neck and of course his fox like marks. In other words he was a handsome little stud.

He was also a big fan of Icha Icha paradise; he considered it a masterpiece and the one who was known as Jiraiya a genius.

He washed his face before eating his lunch which he made himself.

Then he decided to masturbate. He remembered the night he lost his virginity:

**Flashback start**

Ayame invited him to her house to celebrate his birthday. Apparently Ayame and Teuchi lived separately. Poor Naruto did not know what Ayame's plan was for today night.

"Ayame-nee is it done?" asked Naruto.

"Wait a bit Naruto-kun" said Ayame.

"Want me to help you?" asked Naruto.

"Good try, but you won't get the recipe from me Naruto" said Ayame. Naruto grumbled at hearing this. His plan was foiled. Ayame was right in front him. For some reason Ayame's kitchen was next to the dining room. So he could more or less see what Ayame was doing, but not completely. He wanted to know the recipe so he could cook for himself but then Ichiraku's favourite customer would be gone.

He heard Ayame singing from the kitchen. He peeked at her and checked out her body. She had acceptable hips, a nice waist and medium sized but perfect C-cup breasts. He turned his head blushing.

"What am I doing? Man that book rubbed upon me too much. Goddamn Jiraiya" thought Naruto. He decided not to eye her like that. But after 2 minutes he peeked again at Ayame. But this time Ayame was swaying her hips while singing. As if she was trying to seduce Naruto, which was exactly what she wanted to do. She was looking at Naruto through a properly placed mirror next to her.

Naruto already had a boner. The boy was following her hips drooling. After some time he had started fantasising about her. He was so much lost in his lewd thoughts he did not notice Ayame coming towards him.

"Naruto are you allright?" asked Ayame faking innocence.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts.

"H-huh, W-why do you ask Ayame-neesan?" asked Ayame.

"But you are drooling" said Ayame.

Naruto quickly wiped his drool. Then Ayame noticed his boner. She smirked inside as her plan was a success.

"Naruto, were you fantasising about me?" asked Ayame faking surprise pointing towards his boner.

Naruto looked down in shame. He thought Ayame would chase him out of her house or scream but what happened took him by surprise.

"Naruto-kun you could have asked me for help!?" said Ayame.

"Eh!" said Naruto as jumped up in surprise.

"W-what do you mean?" said Naruto but by that time Ayame's lips were dangerously close to his lips.

"This will be the...best gift for you...Naruto-kun" said Ayame quietly but seductively.

Naruto was not able to hold himself any longer and without caring about consequences rammed his lips onto her lips. First he started with biting and sucking her juicy lips but then he stuck his tongue out asking for permission. Ayame granted his request and Naruto's tongue penetrated Ayame's mouth. Naruto fought with Ayame's tongue for a minute before she gave up and Naruto started dominating her mouth.

_Lemon start:_

Naruto lifted her and slammed her in the bed nearby before continuing with the passionate kiss. After 3 minutes of heavily making out, Ayame ran out of breath and pushed Naruto out. However Naruto did not stop as he started kissing her collar bone, Ayame whimpered in pleasure. Naruto then bit her in the most sensible spot of the collarbone. Ayame wasn't able to restrain herself to slightly moan in ecstasy.

As Naruto continued Ayame slowly started removing Naruto's clothing. Naruto with his left hand started to remove Ayame's apron and cooking uniform. The blonde started to travel down her body slowly while Ayame was rubbing his back.

By the time Naruto reached her breasts Naruto's shirt was removed by Ayame who was now only in her bra and panty. She was starting to remove his trousers too. Naruto groped the left breast while massaging it making Ayame moan a bit. He then removed her bra and cupped her left bare breast while caressing her waist with his right hand. He then brought his hand up and squeezed her right nipple while massaging the other breast. Ayame was not able to hold her moan back any longer. Naruto then started to play with her left nipple while licking the right nipple.

Then he started sucking it while pinching the perky left nipple. Ayame moaned in pleasure but this time loudly. She tried to hold back a little but to no avail. Her moan increased when Naruto bit her stiff right nipple before switching his oral ministration to the left breast. This went on for 5 minutes and Ayame was moaning loudly in ecstasy. Naruto then licked her belly button while starting to remove her panty. The blonde himself was only in his boxers.

Naruto then sucked on her navel before going down to her thighs. He started to tease her by massaging and licking her thighs but not her pussy which was dripping wet. Ayame whimpered in complaint. The shinobi then blew his breath towards her pussy making her moan again. She was biting her finger to stop herself from moaning and crying loudly in pleasure.

Naruto then started pinching her clit. But as this was his first time, he gripped it too tightly making her whimper in pain. He immediately lightened his grip and started squeezing it and started licking her pussy.

"This is my first time Ayame-neechan" said Naruto.

"Then how?" asked Ayame. How this could be his first time, Naruto was clearly giving her pleasure in a way possible only for an experienced and very good lover.

"All thanks to Icha Icha" said Naruto before resuming. Ayame immediately understood what he meant.

Naruto then started penetrating her pussy with his tongue vigorously. Ayame could not hold it in any longer, much to her embarrassment she was about to be forced to cum in such a short time by a virgin boy. It was supposed to be Naruto's day but it was he who was pleasuring her.

Suddenly Ayame moaned much louder than before. Naruto noticed this and thought "this must be the G-spot". Naruto started licking and twirling his tongue in that place. This went on for 5 minutes, to make it better for Ayame Naruto was massaging her left nipple with one hand while massaging the clit with the other. He was also continuing with his pussy exploration and savouring.

Ayame was about to cum but Naruto suddenly stopped. Ayame looked at him pleading not to stop. Suddenly Naruto thrust two fingers in her pussy and he went to stimulate her G-spot. Ayame moaned even more loudly in pleasure, which was music to blonde's ears. Naruto continuously rammed into her with his fingers. He was not being delicate with it. "Take that you bitch" said Naruto while increasing his pace.

"N-no, I-if you d-do that f-fast th-then I will c-cum" said Ayame moaning. As she finished speaking she came. She was panting heavily. But Naruto suddenly started ramming his fingers again.

"N-no" shouted Ayame. She was already exhausted and begged him to stop but Naruto simply continued. He vigorously thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy. Naruto suddenly switched to three fingers. Ayame could not take it anymore. She gave in to her desires.

"O-oh yes, Naruto please d-don't stop" shouted Ayame moaning so loud that even people in the down floor could hear it.

Naruto continued for 10 minutes until Ayame came on his hand, expelling copious amount of her nectar, he then tray to lick and feast on as much of her juices as possible.

"Now it's your turn Ayame-neechan" said Naruto as he pushed her down to the floor. She understood what Naruto wanted and removed his boxers. She was shocked to see a 6-inch penis completely hard ready for the action. Naruto had a 6-inch cock at this age. "Whoever he marries will be satisfied for the rest of her life" thought Ayame as he started rubbing his penis slowly, while massaging his balls with her other hand.

Naruto groaned in pleasure, but that was nothing compared to what he felt when she licked his tip. She then continued while licking his sides with her tongue.

"Damn bitch, you are really experienced aren't you?" asked Naruto groaning in pleasure. Ayame smirked while taking 3-inch of his cock in her mouth while massaging his balls. Naruto groaned in pleasure again. Ayame continued for 3 minutes and Naruto was already about to cum. Well this was his first time after all.

Naruto suddenly caught Ayame's head. Ayame still sucking his cock looked at him with questioning eyes. But suddenly Naruto thrust his 6-inch cock completely in her mouth. Ayame was taken by surprise when Naruto started throat-fucking her. Naruto started slowly to adjust his cock but after sometime he vigorously started raping her throat.

Ayame didn't even get the chance to breathe properly. Naruto saw Ayame's face was getting red due to not being able to breathe but he didn't stop, rather he couldn't stop. Ayame's throat felt too good for him to stop. Finally after 2 minutes he came in her mouth. He took out his cock panting heavily. Ayame took this moment to breathe properly before gulping down Naruto's semen completely.

Naruto's cock was still erect. He quickly recovered and lifted Ayame before positioning her pussy right in front of his cock. But this was his first time so he was not able to find the correct hole to slip his manhood into, but the chef guided Naruto's cock before sliding it down into her pussy. She moaned in pleasure, while Naruto was in heaven right now. He was completely addicted to this feeling. He could have already came if not for the previous blowjob. Naruto slowly started to thrust in and out of her pussy. Both were enjoying this feeling. Naruto then rammed his tongue in Ayame's mouth while thrusting his cock in her.

Suddenly Naruto increased his pace making Ayame moan loudly. Everything happened so fast that Ayame could barely keep up with his pace, before she knew it Naruto had already took out his cock before thrusting it with much force making Ayame moan so loudly that it could be heard from the nearby street. But she could care less about what people would think about her now, Naruto was giving her such a good time that she only wanted to enjoy this moment. He thrust his big cock in and out of her and started to pound her good and hard, showing no sign of holding back. His face then travelled down to her breasts and he bit onto her nipple much to her shock and joy.

5 minutes have passed and she was cumming like never before with each thrust of her cock, causing her juice to squirt madly onto his pelvis, well this was humiliating for Ayame to be fucked so good by a virgin but currently she didn't care and could only dive deeper into pleasure.

He fucked her good and hard, penetrating her pussy with long and powerful thrust, punching into her womb every time he thrust his cock in.

Then, his cock suddenly twitched madly in her pussy and not a second later, the first load of his ejaculation completely filled her womb. Both of them moaned out lustfully as Naruto hurriedly filled up Ayame with wave after wave of seeds, making her belly expand slightly to contain the amount of sperm he was releasing into her womb.

Ayame finally got her chance to take a breath as she thought that it was over before wiping the sweat of her forehead. Oh how wrong she was! Naruto suddenly threw her in the middle of the bed before positioning her in doggy-style.

"N-Naruto-kun what?" asked Ayame.

"You have got a great ass Ayame-neechan" said Naruto before slapping one of her cheek hard making it red. Ayame moaned in pleasure and before she could retort she was taken by complete surprise when Naruto thrust his 6-inch cock in her ass in one go. Naruto's cock was already wet by Ayame's juice so it easily slid in Ayame's ass.

"Ugh, so tight" said Naruto groaning in pleasure. It was even tighter than her pussy. Naruto started slowly to adjust to this new tightness. Ayame gave in to her deepest desires and started moaning loudly. Now that he has adjusted enough he started pumping it in and out of her hard. Ayame was moaning like a bitch making Naruto smirk.

"Ungh...Naahruutooh-kuun...pump it, my ass with your dick" said Ayame. Naruto lifted her legs and started to thrust faster.

"Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! FUCK...NARUTO...I'M CUMMING!" as Ayame came her fourth time, Naruto too was about to cum.

"Me too! Fuck I'm gonna cum in your ass!" Naruto said it out loud holding it in just in case she didn't want him to cum in her ass.

"Then cum in my ass" she answered him.

Now that he was able to let go, he released inside her ass feeling it up. He let go of her leg as he took his penis out covered in his own cum.

Naruto laid in the bed panting. Ayame was barely moving after their little celebration.

_Lemon end;_

"Ayame-neesan?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah what?" asked Ayame looking at Naruto.

"Why did you do it with me? Aren't you cheating on your boyfriend?" asked Naruto.

"My boyfriend broke up with me last week, so it's not cheating you see" said Ayame.

Naruto slowly got up and said "I'm sorry for cumming inside of you".

Ayame got up and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto.

"Oh don't worry about it. I have a medic-nin friend of mine" answered Ayame.

"Was this a onetime thing?" asked Naruto.

"Only if you want, otherwise I can service you again" replied Ayame with a lewd smirk.

Naruto grinned. He was more than up for another round.

"Hey Ayame-nee are you free tonight?" asked Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Yeah" answered Ayame. As soon as she replied, she was met with a passionate kiss from Naruto. Oh this was going to be a long night.

**Flashback end**

And with this Naruto's load was released, that was really a long night, remembering that night would make him hot, he still hadn't had another season with Ayame after that night. Damn…he needed one soon from his sex friend.

He then went to take a shower, after that he read books on fuinjutsu; he made copies of all the stolen goods using his sealing skills and returned them slowly to the library.

He had already finished beginner level in fuinjutsu, and then he went to sleep.

_3 week remaining until graduation:_

Naruto was still not able to complete tree climbing exercise even with Raido's help. He was getting anxious because of it, and the more anxious he got the worst his exercise went. Raido told him to calm down, but he wasn't able to because he wanted to pass this time.

He understood what Raido told him, he must find his comfort zone, keep the chakra distribution constant and walk up the tree as casually as possible but he was rushing it, he was way too nervous and that is why he always failed.

Today he had to go to the academy and get the syllabus; he simply wore a grey jacket over his cotton shirt.

He had never once gone to the academy after changing himself, he would not gain their attention by acting like an idiot anymore, and he won't be the class clown anymore.

He will make them acknowledge him with his strength, he would show them who he is. He is Naruto uzumaki, the future Hokage

**Jutsu list:**

**1) Leaf Concentration Practice (Ha no shuchu renshu)** _**–** _ **This training method is done by placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their** **chakra** **onto the leaf, using it as a focal point.**

 **This exercise can be used by** **Academy** **teachers as a way to teach students how to control their chakra more effectively. However, the true purpose of the exercise is actually to hone the individual's concentration and to keep their mind from becoming distracted. As explained by** **Iruka Umino** **, only those who have worked hard on their ability to concentrate can become excellent** **shinobi** **. For generations Konoha ninja have practised using this method in order to better their mental focus. The leaf emblem on the Konoha** **forehead protector** **is said to originate from this training.**

**General skill.**

**Hand seals- N/A.**

**2) Transformation jutsu (Henge no jutsu) – Given all the missions ninja are assigned to- battle, intelligence gathering and diversions -this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the basic academy-level jutsu, such as most shinobi know how to perform it. This is considered the most difficult basic ninjutsu to perform among the E-ranks since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form.**

**Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.**

**Hand seals - Dog - Boar - Ram.**

**3) Fox style (kitsune no yosu)** _**–** _ **Fox style was a taijutsu where you use the hit and away strategy to make your opponents lose patience, and constantly stay on defensive until an opportunity presents itself. Then make full use of that opportunity and finish your opponent with a counter punch. That is all for beginners though.**

**In intermediate level of fox style one learns to mix in the basics of different types of other taijutsu style to confuse your opponent and create an opportunity for yourself by switching between the styles. You can use a style as a feint and give the opponent a chance to counter attack but at the last moment you can change the style and finish your opponent efficiently.**

**In the mastery stage you learn high level special moves taken from other styles and use it as your own, and you can also mix in styles which are not in text book, fox style is a very versatile taijutsu. The true stance for fox style is peek a boo stance taken from boxing. Counter punch too is a boxing move. It is to be noted that unlike intermediate or master level, in beginner level one must preserve until an opportunity presents itself.**

**Taijutsu, Offensive/Defensive, unorthodox, hybrid, Short/Middle range.**

**Hand seals- N/A.**

**4) Dance of the water princess (Mizu hime no odori) – It is a taijutsu style of the Uzumaki clan. In this taijutsu one has to bend his/her body in impossible angles with chakra control to manipulate flexibility, the attack pattern is similar to dancing. This is a very powerful taijutsu and it takes years for one to truly master it, but if one does not have water affinity then the user can never master it as in the final step on have to cover the whole body with water like attire for defence and offense purposes.**

**Taijutsu, Water release, Offensive, Orthodox, Short range.**

**Hand seals- N/A.**

**5) Clone jutsu (Bunshin no jutsu) – A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be use to confuse the enemy. It is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic academy level technique, but depending upon one's ingenuity, it can only be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come in contact with something.**

**These clones can be easily distinguished by people with dojutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around them with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).**

**Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.**

**Hand seals - Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog.**

**6) Peek a Boo (Buke)** **–** **The peek-a-boo style is an** **unorthodox boxing stance** **. Peek-a-boo allows the boxer to maintain a low centre of gravity whilst using their elbows to block their stomach area and both fists to cover the chin (ultimately only seeing the boxer's eyes-thus the name 'peek-a-boo'). Offensively it is limited at further distances since the boxer would squarely face the opponent, giving them less rotation for punches such as a right straight. However, it is an** **infighting** **stance. It allows the boxer to cover majority of the vital spots while giving them the freedom to utilize hooks and uppercuts and maintain a good level of defence.**

**Taijutsu/Boxing, Defensive, unorthodox, infighting, short range.**

**Hand seals- N/A.**

**7) Counter punch (Kauntapanchi) – A** **counter punch** **is, as the name implies, a counterattack against an opponent's punch. The most common and most effective way to counterpunching is to attack when your opponent attacks. This would require a high level of reaction time and reflex because the counterpunch must be timed perfectly to be able to hit, otherwise the counterpuncher would be the one to be hit. Generally, boxers stare at their opponent's shoulders because these parts of the body move first when someone attempts to throw a punch. At the first sign of shoulder's movement, the counterpuncher throws a faster punch to the opponent.**

**Other ways of doing counterpunch is to dodge the attack then executing a quick punch. If the blow is fast enough, the opponent would be hit before his/her defence is back up. Sometimes, a counterpunch is done after blocking a punch. This way of countering, however, could be hard to do since blocking the opposing punch means that the boxers' hand/s are occupied. Also, blocking a punch means accepting it and therefore would put an impact and damage on the boxer. This would put the boxer on state of recovery and might be the reason for the more delayed reaction and therefore failed counterpunch. Parrying on the other hand would be a better way to counter, since a parried opponent would be on a state of split-second shock which could be enough to throw a punch before they're back on their defence.**

**However this punch won't work on kicks.**

**Taijutsu/Boxing, Offensive, orthodox, short range.**

**Hand seals- N/A.**

**8) Tree climbing exercise (Ki Nobori no Shugyo) – Tree Climbing Practice is a training method used to gain more skills with** **chakra** **control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall. The concept of this exercise is similar to magnetics. This is evidenced when Sasuke was able to attract a kunai Naruto threw his direction to his feet and then throw it at an enemy by kicking the kunai while releasing his chakra's hold on the kunai.**

**General skill.**

**Hand seals- N/A.**

**9)Shadow clone jutsu (Kage bunshin no jutsu) – This jutsu was created by the second Hokage. The shadow clone jutsu is not a true kinjutsu contradicting other's belief (note- checked from wiki). This jutsu creates copies of the user; however clones are corporal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed between the clones, giving each clone equal fraction of the user's over all power. The clones can perform techniques, including the shadow clone itself. They can think on their own and can even bleed but are dispelled after a hit by strong enough force. They can also disperse on their own or dispelled by the original.**

**They also have a mental link such that the clones which are nearby can talk telepathically, but this won't work if they are too far away. With the exception of Madara Uchiha, whose mastery over the sharingan allowed him to tell a clone from the original, shadow clones can't be distinguished by Byakugan, sharingan, rinnegan, rinne sharingan. They can also feel original's pain to some extent, and memories of the clone will be received by the original when dispelled. It does require a large amount of chakra reserves to perform this technique.**

****Ninjutsu, clone techniques, B-rank, supplementary.** **

**Hand seals needed- Clone seal/ Tiger seal/ horse.**

**That's it for this chapter guys, hope you like it, I explained many things here, and with this the training arc is concluded.**

**Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch Naruto change after meeting Raido namiashi, stronger, smarter, team 8 Naruto. Stronger konoha 12 and no bashing. Naruto is a closet pervert and will have sex before hooking up with Hinata. Kenjutsu, fuinjutsu Naruto. OC will be introduced. Slightly OOC Naruto.

**Naruto: shinobi of the leaf**

**Ch 4- Naruto vs Kiba**

**Hi guys, I am back with the 4** **th** **chapter of the story. You guys might wonder, earlier I wrote that 'fox style's basic stance is the Peek a Boo from boxing, well that is only for beginner level though, in intermediate level you can mix in textbook styles. But unlike in boxing in shinobi world you can grab, kick, head butt, and do everything that you can't do in boxing, so why am I using Peek a Boo?**

**Well that is only a defensive stance you know, it isn't boxing so he doesn't have to take the stance all the time, he only uses it to defend himself against punches..**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did no kid would be able to enjoy the show.**

**Saga- Prologue saga.**

**Arc- Friend arc.**

The young stud whose name was Naruto was walking down the streets. One may have thought that his new appearance would have fooled the villagers but thanks to his whisker mars he was instantly recognized.

The only difference was he was now glaring back at the villagers with a scowl on his face.

He seriously considered a hooded jacket to hide his face.

He had a backpack on his back along with his usual attire.

Today he was gonna show his face to the academy in months. He wondered if everybody would be surprised to see his new appearance.

He soon reached the academy; he quickly went to his classroom. Apparently he was the first one to arrive. He saw that a note was attached against the wall nearby the board. It was what he needed, he quickly noted it down and went to the last bench in the middle row.

'Damn it, why has it got to be clone jutsu again?' thought Naruto.

He then heard footsteps near the door. A figure then entered the classroom. He wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts; he has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint, hung over his face as jaw length bangs framing either side of his face.

The figure glanced and Naruto and then went over to the last bench on the window side row and sat down.

In the back of his shirt there was the Uchiha symbol.

'So he is the last Uchiha' thought Naruto.

He was already sleeping with his head down in the bench by the time everybody arrived.

When he woke up, Iruka was taking attendance.

"Shikamaru Nara"

"This is a drag" grumbled a boy sitting in the bench at his left.

"Choji Akimichi"

"Present…crunch…crunch" said a boy sitting in front of Shikamaru eating chips.

"Naruto uzumaki"

"Present"

There was absolute silence in the class.

Everyone looked at the place from where the voice, there was Naruto yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"N-Naruto" said Iruka nearly stuttering.

"Yes" said Naruto.

'That simply can't be Naruto, where is that hideous jacket, and he isn't even grinning, and what happened to his face, and how the hell did he grew this tall?' thought Iruka.

But there was no mistaking it, he was Naruto. He had his whisker marks at either side of his cheeks.

"N-nothing" said Iruka.

"Ami" Iruka continued with the attendance.

'This young stud is Naruto' thought Ino yamanaka.

Ami was licking her lips.

Naruto again went back to his sleep, but he did notice the two people who were glaring daggers at him.

One of them was obviously Sakura haruno, but the other was Kiba inuzuka.

He again had to wake up when the sparring session was conducted.

"Sakura vs Ino" said Iruka.

A great cat fight, none of the two knew anything except the three basic jutsus and their taijutsu was abysmal.

In the end, it was a double knockout.

Naruto enjoyed the moments though; he had a perverted expression on his face.

"Shino vs Choji" called Iruka.

A nice fight but maintaining his distance Shino evaded the akimichi's close range attacks and used his bugs to slowly chip away the food lover's strength. In the end Shino won.

'Cleverly played' thought Naruto.

"Hinata vs Ami" called Iruka again.

The weird girl won easily using her Byakugan.

"Gennai vs Hosei" called Iruka.

A proper taijutsu battle should be like this; they fought and exchanged powerful blows and the fight ended in a double knockout, though no strategy were involved.

"Naruto vs Shikamaru" called Iruka.

Neither Naruto nor Shikamaru stood up, they exchanged looks. Then Shikamaru stood up.

"I forfeit" said Shikamaru and went back to his dreamland.

"WHAT?" shouted Iruka as twitch marks appeared on his forehead.

Naruto soon followed Shikamaru's suit but not before hearing the last matchups.

"Kiba vs Sasuke"

Naruto woke up because of the commotion and saw Kiba on his knees and all the girls were showering Sasuke with cheers who ignored it.

"Winner Sasuke" said Iruka.

"Damn it" said Kiba.

"Well it transpired as we expected though" said Hosei.

"Yeah well it's not that Kiba is weak though, in fact he might be the strongest of all academy students" said Gennai.

"But Sasuke is a prodigy" said Hosei.

"There was never a chance for Kiba to begin with" said Gennai.

"But he never gives up does he?" said Hosei.

"Yeah…ten loses and no wins for Kiba, I would have given up a long time ago" said Gennai.

'Hmm' thought Naruto.

The bell rang and the class was over. Everyone was packing their bags to go back home. Naruto too followed his suit.

Just as he was about to get out of the classroom he tripped, Kiba Inazuka stuck is feet out and made Naruto trip.

"Ouch" said Naruto and slowly stood up.

Kiba smirked and was about to turn around and walk away from Naruto.

But Naruto caught his shoulder and jerked him around; both of them stared at each other.

"What the hell is your problem dude?" asked Naruto in a dark intimidating growl.

Kiba stared back at him intently.

"It would be you of course" said Kiba.

Naruto's scowl was replaced by a mischievous smile.

"Oh c'mon, are you still angry that I hung your boxers at the top of the Hokage monument that day?" asked Naruto in a laid back tone.

Kiba gritted his teeth in anger, how could he forget the shame he felt that day. He had to bring back his boxers in front of the villagers you know, his pride was crushed that day.

He was the hope of the inuzuka clan; he was trained by his adoptive older brother Kego inuzuka. His clan expected very much of him but still he was considered inferior to the Uchiha.

He too considered himself to be inferior to the prodigy. He lost ten times straight against that guy. He was very much frustrated now. So he decided to take out his anger out on someone.

He had a very deep grudge against Naruto, first would because of hat shameful incident and the second was

"Do you want to Hokage?" asked Kiba.

"Of course" answered Naruto frankly.

Kiba clenched his fist in anger, he didn't like it.

"You will never become hokage" said Kiba in an angry tone.

"Why though?" asked Naruto.

"A loser like you…playing pranks all the time…always fool around…while I train my ass off…don't ya understand what it means to be Hokage" said Kiba as Naruto was still standing with a smiling expression on his face, although anyone can see the twitch mark on his forehead.

"The Hokage is the strongest shinobi of the village…and you the dobe, dead-last of the academy, a two times failure will be the Hokage…don't make me laugh, a orphan like you will become the Hokage, dream on kid...but it will never come true cause I will be the Hokage" said Kiba pointing his thumb at himself smirking.

Naruto's expression didn't change, he was still smiling but many veins popped around his forehead and his eyebrow was twitching.

"Shut your trap dog-breath, nobody wants a dog smelling shit like you to be the Hokage. Konoha wouldn't last a day with an idiot like you being the leader of the country" said Naruto changing his smile from mischievous to mocking.

Kiba was clearly enraged; he brought his face close to him and glared at him.

"You dare…" said Kiba.

"I dare…what you would do about it you bloody piece of shit" said Naruto not even a trail of fear in his voice, still a smug expression in his face.

Kiba picked him up by his collar and brought his face close to himself.

"I am the heir of the Inazuka clan (which was a blatant lie because that position goes to his older sister Hana Inuzuka). Just because you changed your appearance, don't think yourself to be a hot shot. Oh, what am I talking about? You are nothing more than a loser. After all you couldn't even pass a genin test fucking two times for Kami's sake. To think you would dare to pick a fight with me, didn't your parents teach you restrain? Oh right, you are a no name orphan, aren't ya? I am sure your father was a drunken poor bustard who only knew to gamble and your mother was a famous whore who sucked the cocks of all the men in the village for money" said Kiba thinking that made him a hot shit (not hot shot).

Sakura looked very happy, Shikamaru groaned because this woke him up, Choji frowned and ate his chips at a faster rate. Ino looked disappointed in Kiba; Ami was looking in anticipation along with Gennai and Hosei as if they were watching the climax of a movie. Shino looked indifferent as always, Hinata was fuming inside thinking 'how dare he insult my Naruto-kun' and then blushed at the thought that she called Naruto hers. Sasuke had his 'no care' attitude but his eyebrows were narrowed.

Suddenly the area around them felt heavy and hard to breathe, Kiba was sweating as he subconsciously released Naruto, everyone present in the class looked at Naruto and his expression stunned them.

His eyes were no longer blue, they were hollow and pitch grey radiating hatred, his face was covered with dark features, a completely expressionless expression yet the KI released was overpowering Kiba and Akamaru who was already hiding in his coat.

Kiba slowly started backing away, his courage was being drained away from him, the expression of pure hate on Naruto's face sucked away Kiba's wit.

Kiba's whole body was trembling with fear, his legs were unsteady and his lips were twitching. Just as he was about to turn around and run he was met with a right straight at his face. It was powerful; he was lifted off the ground and flew over towards Sasuke's desk crashing against Sasuke's desk who still was sitting there not caring about their fight. Kiba's nose was broken without a doubt.

Everyone was watching this; they couldn't believe their eyes, Kiba was being toyed around by the dead-last. It may have been a surprise attack but still Naruto's one punch broke his nose.

Akamaru came out of Kiba's jacket and rushed at Naruto in an attempt to protect his master. Akamaru jumped just as he reached Naruto's range, but before he could bite Naruto he was caught in midair, Naruto threw the small puppy towards the blackboard against which the dog was hit and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Akamaru" shouted Kiba who had stood up, seeing Akamaru beaten he growled at Naruto. He had come back to his senses. Fear out of the system, he charged at Naruto and threw a punch at his face but Naruto took the peek a boo stance and easily blocked at.

'Peek a Boo' thought Sasuke now watching with interest.

Kiba threw a punch at his stomach but he wasn't able to break his guard.

'Damn it' thought Kiba and grabbed both of Naruto's arm and tried to pry open his guard forcefully.

He was successful, but just as he was about to knee Naruto in the gut, Naruto stepped on his attacking leg making Kiba stop. But Kiba was still holding his hands so he head butted Kiba hard on the head to make him let go of his hands which worked.

'There are many ways to force attacks even against the defensive boxing stance; he could have kicked him in below the waist regions (thigh guys not genetical part), or kicked him in his toes or knee, he could have went for a liver blow but he chose the most straightforward method to open his guard' thought Sasuke.

'Naruto must have predicted that, so just as he pried it open he stepped on his leg to stop him from using it' thought Shikamaru.

Naruto was still stepping on Kiba's attacking feet, Kiba was still reeling damage from the head butt so using it to his advantage he went for another right straight at his face, it not only connected but because Naruto was stepping on his feet while punching, it broke.

"AHHH" Kiba shouted in pain, Naruto removed his leg; Kiba crouched down and grabbed his feet grunting in pain.

But Naruto didn't stop; he caught the back of his face and then smashed his knee into his face. Kiba staggered back.

Naruto then started his merciless barrage; first a left-right hook combo at his face, Kiba's face was bloodied. His eyes were starting to swell, his lip cut and blood was coming out of his nose.

Kiba was in semi-conscious state, he was about to fall down but he was met with an uppercut making his body jerk up straight. Kiba was not allowed to fall.

Naruto again went for combination hook and then an uppercut; this continued for 2-3 rounds, Kiba was barely standing now, his eyes dazed it didn't look like he was in a state to fight.

Naruto finally decided to end it, he used an overhead punch on the top of his face and then as he was about to fall towards Naruto, Naruto punched his stomach, the body blow made Kiba puke but Naruto picked up Kiba who was leaning on him with one hand on his face, and then slammed him in the ground at his right.

Kiba was unconscious; there was no doubt about that. But Naruto crouched down and started punching the feral looking boy in his face continuously. His right hand was coated red in Kiba's blood. Many of the students were puking at the scene; many were still dazed about what happened.

The first to react was Shikamaru Nara.

"He is gonna die" shouted Shikamaru and ran towards Naruto, he was followed by Shino, Choji, Hosei and Gennai quickly. The 4 of them subdued Naruto who had lost it; he was trying to push the 4 away forcefully.

"Naruto calm down" said Choji but with a backhand he broke free of Choji's grip. He shook the rest three off by force and dashed towards the fallen Kiba while drawing a kunai in his hand.

But he was intercepted, there was Sasuke Uchiha who blocked his path, in his hand was a kunai which was locked with Naruto's kunai in the middle. Both of them were trying to overpower each other, but they were equal.

"Calm down dobe" said Sasuke still engaged with Naruto.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" shouted the angry uzumaki.

Suddenly Iruka appeared behind Naruto and with one chop at the back of his neck he knocked Naruto out cold.

Naruto fell in Iruka's arms; Iruka saw the situation and then turned towards Sasuke.

"What happened?" asked Iruka.

_With Naruto:_

He slowly opened his eyes; the color of the ceiling was familiar to him.

He sat up on the bed; he remembered the place very well.

"You are up" said a female voice.

Haiku was sitting in the chair near another bed; he noticed that she was nursing none other than Kiba Inuzuka.

Looking at him made him angry, but just as he was about to shout something he noticed Kiba's state.

He was bandaged around his face, his foot was hung as it was broken, and he was bandaged around his stomach too, lying in the bed unconscious along with his dog who was too unconscious with the top of his head bandaged.

He was about to ask Hakui why was he in such a pathetic state but then he remembered…it was Naruto himself who did that to Kiba.

"The Hokage-sama wants to meet you" said Hakui without even looking at him; she was busy tending to Kiba.

Naruto got off the bed and walked towards the door, before getting out he looked at the unconscious figure of Kiba.

He then got out of the room, slowly walking towards the Hokage office; he stood at the door after reaching the place.

He felt miserable and really guilty. No matter what he said or did to him, trying to kill an ally like that was not right.

He was out of his mind, Kiba was the son of the head of Inuzuka clan and he attempted to murder him. What would happen to him now, will he be imprisoned or executed. As negative thoughts raced on his mind he knocked the door.

"Come in" the Hokage called from inside.

Naruto opened the door and peeked inside. Jiji was sitting in the bench and was filling out paperwork.

Naruto went inside slowly. The Hokage looked up and saw him. Naruto froze, gone were those soft, warm eyes. The Hokage was giving him a cold look.

"Sit down" said the Hokage in a stern voice.

Naruto walked forward and sat down in the chair miserably. With clenched fists, he was looking down in shame.

"I don't know from where to begin…" said Sandaime releasing a deep sigh.

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Earlier when you always kept grinning and prank people, I admired you" Naruto looked up in surprise as the Hokage said this.

"No matter what you went through you kept smiling, you never succumbed to hatred…you desired attention and wanted to be Hokage, I know even when you kept your mask on you trained…I saw you training and I knew that the only reason you haven't been able to pass the exam is because you haven't had anyone to teach you. Using the assassination attempt as a facade I gave you a teacher…Yes, it was also to check your mental status but I believed you were strong enough to regain yourself. When you began getting stronger…I was really happy. I knew that you stole from the library and replaced them with copies of the books made by fuinjutsu but I let you keep them as a reward for executing it so well that nobody caught it" said the third.

Astonishment was an understatement; Naruto's jaw dropped hearing the Hokage say this, so he knew…he knew that he stole and kept quiet.

"But I thought even if you no longer desired attention, even if you had shed your facade I believed that your heart was the same…it seems I was wrong though. Earlier when you told me that you will make them acknowledge you by proving your skills first, I thought you understood what it meant to be Hokage…but tell me Naruto, was trying to murder your own classmate also a ploy to get them acknowledge you" said the Hokage.

Naruto looked down in shame; he tightened his clenched fists so much that the nails were beginning to dig into his skin.

He let the old man down, old man did believe in him and he let him down.

"Tell me truthfully Naruto uzumaki, did you try an attempted murder on Kiba inuzuka?" asked Sandaime Hokage with authority in his voice.

Naruto slowly nodded, he had nothing to say in his defense.

The Hokage sighed.

"I know that Kiba insulted your parents and even your existence, he hit an emotional spot. I know you were angry with him but still trying to kill him was nonetheless wrong, you do get that you committed a crime, your career might be over before it has even begun" said Sandaime.

Naruto was teary-eyed now, how lame it is…his dreams are going to end like that, stupid…how stupid he was.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble it was for me to convince the inuzuka clan to forgive you, and how much pain it was for me to be constantly requested to execute you? How hard it was to make Kizashi back off" said Hiruzen in a very cold voice.

Naruto still was looking down shamefully but the weight on his head lightened, so he wasn't going to be arrested.

"Sorry Hokage-sama" said Naruto in a shaken voice. He couldn't bring himself to call the Hokage old man anymore; he felt that the Hokage has distanced himself from him.

"You should be" said Sarutobi sternly.

"H-how is Kiba?" asked Naruto.

"He will be okay, but you should worry about yourself. When you were unconscious I made Inoichi yamanaka check your mind" said Hiruzen.

Naruto looked up in shock.

"Yes Naruto and he will be giving me the report on whether you should be allowed to be shinobi or not, he should be coming any moment now" said Hiruzen.

There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in Hokage-sama?" asked a voice.

"Yes please come in Inoichi" said the Hokage.

Inoichi has long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line, he was wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

He came in and glanced at Naruto before giving out a report to the Hokage. The Hokage looked at the paper and read it for a while.

Then he placed it on the desk and looked at Naruto.

"For now you are relieved of your crimes Naruto, you can still continue in the academy if you wish…but if you ever do something like this again you will not be excused so refrain from indulging yourself in violence again" said Sarutobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama" said Naruto who was still very much depressed about everything, he still felt guilty about his actions.

"You are dismissed boy" said Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto nodded and get of the seat and walked towards the door, he then glanced at the two men who were talking about something before leaving the room.

_With the Hokage:_

"You were pretty harsh on him" said Inoichi.

"Of course I was harsh, if I hadn't saved him this time around who knows what would have happened to him" said Hiruzen.

"But still I am amazed at him, the more I found out about him the more I came to respect him my lord" said Inoichi.

"I know he had it real hard" said Sarutobi with a deep sigh.

'Although I hate the fact that he is bigger than me at just the age of 13' thought Inoichi.

"But are you sure Inoichi, he is not being controlled by kyubi right?" asked Hiruzen.

"He is not being manipulated Hokage-sama, nor is he emotionally unstable. He just snapped when his parents were insulted, but what surprised me was his anger Hokage-sama, his hate is the real thing" said Inoichi.

"Yeah I know, the hatred he had suppressed is both dangerous and amazing, the fact that he can hide so much is amazing itself but if it burst then….as you can see this is the result" said the Hokage.

"With some emotion checking exercises, it will be just fine sir" said Inoichi.

"I see" said Hiruzen and a smile graced on his face. He felt really relieved right now.

_With Iruka:_

Iruka was walking down the street with a troubled expression on his face.

"What's up Iruka, you look so down?" asked a voice.

Iruka looked up and saw Kakashi Hatake standing on a tree, in his hand was the Icha Icha paradise: new version.

"Kakashi-san" said Iruka as he looked up.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree and put his book on the pouch.

"What's up Iruka?" asked Kakashi.

"It's about Naruto" said Iruka.

"What about him?" asked Kakashi.

"You know what happened at the academy right" said Iruka.

"Of course" nodded Kakashi.

"Well I don't know…well, how I should treat him anymore" said Iruka.

"As I thought you lack the light you once had Iruka" said Kakashi.

"Huh?" expressed Iruka surprised.

"When you asked the Hokage about the job of a teacher you had a light around you, I think it is called… the will of fire I think" said Kakashi.

"Oh you were there that time right" said Iruka.

"But now I can't feel that from you anymore" said Kakashi.

"I see" said Iruka clearly not understanding him.

"Anyway you are his teacher and Naruto is your student, that's all there is to it" said Kakashi casually.

"I know that…I know but sometimes he reminds me of my past self, and sometimes I think him of the kyubi. I try to be nice to him but I still can't shake the image of kyubi of him" said Iruka.

"Do you think kyubi would do what he did today?" asked Kakashi.

"If you mean attack a classmate with the intention to kill then yes" said Iruka.

"And why did he attack Kiba inuzuka?" asked Kakashi rhetorically.

"Well it's because he badmouthed Naruto of course" said Iruka getting a bit irritated.

"Do you think the kyubi would be riled up over something like this?" asked Kakashi.

"Huh?" expressed Iruka again.

"Do you think that the kyubi cares about his parents?" asked Kakashi.

"Well…no" said Iruka giving Kakashi a strange look.

"There you have it then" said Kakashi as he took out his book and started giggling perversely as he walked away.

'I should call Anko for the night and try this part of Icha Icha paradise' thought Kakashi as Iruka stood there, thinking about what Kakashi said to him.

_With Naruto:_

'I messed up a big time' thought Naruto.

He was lying in his bed at his house; he still remembered the face of the Hokage when he was disappointed in him. I hurt him, the old man was very angry on him and he was disappointed in himself. What kind of ninja was he gonna be if he couldn't even control his emotions.

'Knock' 'Knock'

Somebody was knocking on the door; he got of his bed and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw Raido Namiashi standing outside his door.

"Yo" said Raido.

_With Shikamaru, Choji and Ino:_

"Why should I train with you guys?" asked Ino snarled.

"Oh shut up Ino, we are the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho and thus we have to train together" said Shikamaru with his on hand on his face.

"But how do they know that, we are not even genin yet" said Ino.

"It's a custom Ino" said Choji.

"No, I want to team with Sasuke-kun. Why do I have to be with these losers?" whined Ino as anime tears dripped down her face.

'So troublesome' thought Shikamaru.

"But still I am surprised, to think Naruto was this strong" said Choji.

"Oh come on, that was a fluke" said Ino.

"No it was not" said Shikamaru.

"Huh" said Ino.

"Well it was a surprise attack but the fact still remains that each one of Naruto's blows were powerful, and the killer intent he released is the real deal" said Shikamaru.

"Then you are saying Naruto is that strong" said Ino.

Shikamaru shrugged and said

"Maybe no, Naruto's punches were very strong but it is also true that Kiba was frightened by the intent he was releasing, by the time he regained his senses his ninken was already out, and an inuzuka without a ninken is nothing more than a cannon fodder if you ask me".

"Then who is stronger?" asked Ino impatiently.

"Who knows?" said Shikamaru in a very laid-back tone.

Tick marks appeared on Ino's forehead as she jumped on Shikamaru and started pulling his hair.

"SHIKAMARU" shouted Ino in a very demonic voice.

Choji chuckled as he ate his chips.

"Of course Kiba is strong, as if that dead-last could defeat that Kiba in a fight" said Ino as he pounded her fists on Shikamaru's fallen back.

"Ouch Ino stop…ouch" said Shikamaru grunting in pain.

"Even still Naruto was real scary today" said Choji.

'But still that time when Naruto led Kiba in his trap was brilliant, I don't know whether Naruto is stronger or not but without a doubt…he has changed, that is not the Naruto we know' thought Shikamaru as he was still being pounded by Ino.

_With Naruto and Raido:_

They were in training ground 13; they had not talked even once when they were coming here.

They stopped as they reached the wooden training logs; Raido then looked at Naruto and released a sigh.

"You really messed up didn't you?" asked Raido scratching his hair.

"Uh huh" said Naruto nodding.

"Do you even know how much trouble you caused Hokage-sama" said Raido.

Naruto shook his head.

"Well I do understand that he struck a emotional point of yours and you wanted to beat the shit out of him but still going with the intent to kill is a bit overkill" said Raido.

"I know" said Naruto looking down.

"The Hokage is really disappointed in you Naruto" said Raido.

Naruto's body shook once.

"I can't call him jiji anymore can I?" said Naruto in a shaky voice.

"Of course you can…but you made him a bit angry Naruto, you have to earn your spot back" said Raido.

Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he went up and hugged Raido and Raido was patting his head awkwardly.

Raido came here to scold Naruto today but looking at him he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore.

"All right Naruto, it's alright now. There is no danger involved, you are freed of your charges" said Raido assuring Naruto.

Naruto slowly let go of him and rubbed his tearful eyes.

"I am so lame" said Naruto.

"You got that right" said Raido.

Naruto seemed a bit relieved after letting it all out.

"The Hokage-sama sent you this" said Raido as he took out a scroll and gave it to Naruto.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

"It's for emotion control exercises; you will be practicing them everybody once at least and then report to the Hokage weekly, you will be checked by Inoichi yamanaka too" said Raido.

"I really messed up a big time" said Naruto releasing a deep sigh.

"You don't know how difficult it is for you to be acknowledged now" said Raido.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto frowning slightly.

"Rumors will spread about this incident and the people will treat you worse than before" said Raido.

"Damn" said Naruto.

"Alright then, since you seem ready for it, I will teach you something very important" said Raido.

Naruto's eyes popped out, he thought he had misheard Raido so he cleaned his ears with his fingers a bit but he realized that Raido was serious.

"You actually will teach me something" said Naruto shocked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will find it useful" said Raido.

"What is it?" asked Naruto curiously.

"It's called shift of weight" said Raido.

"Shift of what?" asked Naruto not understanding what it meant.

"Shift of weight, well it's not a jutsu or something but it will you to alleviate your crucial weakness" said Raido.

"My crucial weakness" said Naruto surprised.

"Yes" said Raido.

"W-what is my crucial weakness?" asked Naruto.

"Your crucial weakness is…" said Raido.

"My crucial weakness is…" repeated Naruto.

"Your toes" said Raido.

"My toes" said Naruto.

"Yes your toes, they are very important if you are using fox style" said Raido.

'How do you know that I am using fox style?' thought Naruto.

"You have weak toes which mean you haven't given enough training on your toes" said Raido.

'My toes are weak but…' thought Naruto.

Raido leaned closer to him and gave him a dry look.

"But I didn't mean to tell you to do a kneel kick or rolling sobat" said Raido.

"I-I know that" said Naruto.

"But wait a minute…I'm sure my speed of dashing and reaching the opponent's side is pretty advanced for an academy student or even a genin...doesn't that mean that my toes are somewhat strong?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. But that is only limited to straight lines…when it comes to shifting the weight from left to right, you are no good" said Raido.

"Shifting the weight you say…" said Naruto and looked down on his toes.

"Where is the centre of gravity when doing that?" asked Raido.

"Centre of what?" asked Naruto.

Raido sweat dropped.

"The point within something at which gravity can be considered to act" said Raido.

"Oh" said Naruto nodding his head.

Naruto moved his legs right to left and left to right and a realization dawned upon him as he widened his eyes.

"Oh, it's on my toes" said Naruto looking towards Raido.

"Exactly! The speed for dashing and shifting your weight…is all coming from your toes, but as I told you before, your toes are weak. You are late in shifting your weight which means each action are delayed by one notch and that is why you can't use your speed to the fullest extent" said Raido.

"I see" said Naruto.

"Your speed is already of high genin level but your movements aren't fluid enough, as your taijutsu relies upon flexibility, parrying and hit and away strategy this is a very crucial weakness" said Raido.

"I haven't even realized it" said Naruto.

"That might be because you still haven't sparred with someone who can match your speed, and you can't hope to spar with me" said Raido.

"But how will I train shift of weight anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry" said Raido as he took out a scroll and unsealed it, a cardboard box full of tennis balls popped out of it.

"What is this?" asked Naruto.

"I'll give you an interesting training with this" said Raido.

"With tennis balls?" asked Naruto.

Raido laid the box down and sat on one knee.

"Well, I'm gonna throw them to your right and left…all you have to do is to catch it before it drops on the ground" said Raido.

"Um…yes…" said Naruto not understanding what it will do.

"All right, here we go!" said Raido as he threw a ball at Naruto's left very fast, Naruto quickly dived to catch it.

Just as he caught it Raido threw a ball to his right, Naruto let go of the ball and dived right to catch it.

Naruto quickly let the ball go and dived left anticipating a ball there but Raido threw the ball at his right again making Naruto miss.

"I won't necessarily throw them in the order of right and left" said Raido.

"Ok" said Naruto.

"All right, here we go next" said Raido.

Naruto was really having trouble catching them all; he could clearly see the ball, his body reacted fast as usual and his body was too in a great shape but he couldn't just dive right and left as quickly as Raido threw the balls towards him. He had slow down one tempo before diving in the opposite direction again and even with his 100% control over his body and reaction speed he couldn't help it.

"Hey, hey, you are not fully catching up" said Raido as he threw another ball.

_After 2 minutes:_

"What do you think, it's pretty hard right?" asked Raido as Naruto was on his hands and knees panting very hard.

"This is very…" said Naruto.

"Well with this you can get the gist of changing directions fluidly" said Raido.

"Yes" said Naruto nodding.

"How is your tree climbing coming up?" asked Raido.

"Not good" said Naruto.

"I have shown you how do it" said Raido.

"Yeah but when I think that this is my third year I get nervous and then I remember that without completing this I won't pass, I get anxious" said Naruto.

'And that is why you can't do it properly' thought Raido.

"There are only 3 weeks left you know" said Raido.

"Don't worry, I will complete it by then" said Naruto with a thumbs up.

"If you do then I will teach you how to break genjutsu...after you graduate though" said Raido.

"Seriously" said Naruto soundly excited.

Raido nodded.

"All right then, I will definitely do it" said Naruto pumped up.

'And if you can't then I will teach you shadow clone jutsu next year' thought Raido.

_1 week later:_

Naruto was training in ground 13, he was trying to climb trees using chakra but wasn't able to climb much.

Today was Saturday, he had mastered shift of weight to some extent and he admitted it was really helpful, his movements just went one notch higher but he can dodge things which he previously wasn't able to with no damage. He wanted to master this completely. But before that he would have to master his doom, his strongest enemy, chakra control!

_With Iruka:_

The bell rang as the students erupted with shouts.

"Alright you guys can go home now" said Iruka as he went out of the classroom.

Naruto hadn't come to the academy after that day. Everyone considered his crushing defeat over Kiba a fluke. But apparently most of them were still intimidated of the KI he released.

Of course there was a girl who was in Naruto's support, the greatest fan girl Konoha had ever produced. Her name was Hinata Hyuga. She was not an Uchiha lover though; unexpectedly she loved the dead-last Naruto uzumaki, the pariah of the village. She was apparently Kiba's crush but he never was able to win her heart. That's one reason why Kiba would hate Naruto, everyone in the academy knows about Hinata's little crush except the Romeo himself!

But Naruto had changed and Iruka knew it. The Naruto he knew wouldn't last a second against Kiba. He followed Kakashi's advice and believed in the humanity of the boy.

Without a doubt the yokai would never show his feelings for his family. Not the beast but Naruto showed how much he cared about it, and logically that's enough for Iruka to believe in the boy.

And he was gonna find out where Naruto lived today, despite the Hokage's wish to leave him alone, as his instructor Iruka would need to know why is Naruto not coming to academy anymore.

"Sensing technique" murmured Iruka and searched for the chakra signature of his favorite student.

He found Naruto and seemed shocked at first, why was he in training ground 13 and did he sense correctly? Naruto was training in chakra control.

He quickly ran towards training ground 13.

Unknown to him, one certain hyuga was following after him, he did sense her but she was 100m away from him, and why would she chase after him among all the crowd anyway, of course he forgot how much love she has for her man, and she had her family's visual prowess added to that.

He finally reached Naruto five minutes later, he decided to hide in the bush and watch him.

Naruto was now going through the forms of his taijutsu. Iruka looked in shock as Naruto went on hitting the log.

"Fluid movements and fantastic shift of weight, but where did Naruto learn them?" thought Iruka.

There was another person 120m away from them. She was Hinata hyuga.

_With Hinata:_

'W-won-der-f-ful" thought Hinata; normally she wouldn't stammer while thinking but after seeing her Naruto-kun after so long she couldn't help it.

She was about to faint again but somebody came in her visual jutsu's range, how could she not recognize that signature duck-butt hair of Sasuke Uchiha!

Another two feral looking women came in her view standing on a tree, she didn't recognize them but without a doubt they were Inuzuka's.

And another figure too suddenly arrived 20m away from her sitting in a branch of a tree; he had brown spiky hair and a scar like a weal around his face.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on the tree by supporting his weight on his knees. The two inuzuka ladies were of course Tsume and Hana inuzuka.

And the male figure with brown hair was obviously Raido Namiashi.

'W-what is going on?' thought Hinata.

Suddenly she noticed that Sasuke jumped from tree to tree and was coming at her place. Just as she thought he definitely did come where she was seconds late.

"S-Sasuke-kun" said Hinata.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke in acknowledgement and settled down next to her.

"W-why a-are you h-here?" asked Hinata.

"I followed that guy but looks like I arrived before him" said Sasuke.

Before Hinata could ask what he meant though a figure entered the range of her Byakugan.

Hinata's soft and clumsy expression quickly turned to an angry one; she knew who he…or rather they were.

'T-that h-hateful b-bastard' thought Hinata but this time she stammered not because of nervousness, but because of anger.

The figure jumped down the clearing where Naruto was training, as if Naruto knew he was there, he said

"How can I help you Kiba?" without even turning back at him.

"Don't act dumb you bastard, I have come to slaughter you" said Kiba.

"Slaughter me eh" said Naruto as he turned around. He had the same blank and hollow eyes, dark expression all over his face and radiating KI.

He didn't forgive Kiba, true he felt guilty about going to murder him but that hasn't got anything to do with this.

Naruto was confident that he wouldn't get carried away this time; he practiced all the exercises Inoichi gave him in the scroll properly and he could control his anger to great extent. But that wouldn't stop him from beating Kiba to a bloody pulp though.

But this time Kiba didn't flinch, he countered Naruto with his own KI.

"You have grown up a little" said Naruto.

"You think I am gonna let you go after what you did to me, after how humiliated me" shouted Kiba.

"You wanna fight?" roared Naruto raring for a fight.

"You bet" said Kiba growling at Naruto. Akamaru came out of Kiba's coat and barked at Naruto.

"Now wait a minute boys" said a voice which both of them recognized immediately.

"So you decided to come out Iruka-sensei" said Kiba.

"What are you doing here?" asked a skeptical Naruto.

Ignoring them both he continued on.

"I won't allow a fight to break out in my presence boys" said Iruka.

"Oh come on it is just a spar" said Kiba.

"It sure doesn't look like it" said Iruka glaring at him.

"Well it might turn out to be a bit bloody and we might just kill each other…" said Kiba scratching his hair.

"What do you mean 'kill each other' huh" shouted Iruka at Kiba.

"Then let me ask you Iruka-sensei, how are you planning to stop us? You will be able to stop us now sensei but what about tomorrow, the day after tomorrow and the day after that…you can delay it, but you can't stop our fight sensei" said Naruto coolly.

"Naruto…" retorted Iruka or tried to retort.

"I agree with that asshole sir" said Kiba.

"Kiba you…" said Iruka trying to ease the tension between them but to no avail, sparks were flying between them as they glared hatefully at each other.

Iruka sighed.

"Allright then, if you are that determined then I won't say anything" said Iruka.

Both the wild boys looked hopefully at their sensei.

"But…there are rules to be followed, if one of you is unconscious then the other wins, if one is seriously injured then I will call the match off, and absolutely no killing" said Iruka.

"Ok" both of them said.

Kiba and Akamaru stood side by side taking their inuzuka stance by crouching down a little and glaring at his prey wildly.

Naruto didn't take any stance or guard; he just stood there with no guard.

"Begin" said Iruka.

Sasuke and Hinata, Tsume and Hana, Raido and the Hokage with his crystal ball were watching the match intently.

The others didn't know that the Hokage-sama was watching though.

Before even Kiba could move Naruto was already in front of him with his fist cocked back.

Kiba's eyes widened in surprise, Akamaru who was standing beside him couldn't even react.

Naruto with a battle roar smashed his right straight at Kiba's face making his upper body spring up backwards. But through sheer determination Kiba forced his feet to stay on ground, but Kiba wasn't able to stop himself from staggering back, Kiba leaned his body against a tree to force himself to stand.

Akamaru regained his senses and jumped on Naruto but with a kick to his torso he was sent straight to Kiba's belly making both of them grunt in pain.

Akamaru fell to the ground as blood was coming out of Kiba's nose.

Naruto suddenly appeared right in front of Kiba with his right fist cocked back, his demonic face intimidated Kiba as Kiba brought his hands up to cover his face. Naruto seeing this went for a body blow with his left fist, the power of his punch made Kiba's gut tighten as he gritted his teeth in pain.

Kiba's guard dropped due to pain and his jaw lowered, Naruto didn't let go of this opportunity and smashed his right this time at Kiba's face. The impact caused Kiba's face to twist and press out of shape. Naruto was still not done though; he leaned his upper body further forward and kept both knees bent, then he kept his right fist at his side and made sure that his knuckle was facing upwards, then he extended his bent knees at full force and used the momentum and his body to thrust his fist forward, it hit Kiba straight at his lowered jaw, the power of his uppercut forced Kiba's legs to rise up from the ground, he didn't fly away because of the tree behind him, the impact caused the tree to shake and blood gushed out of Kiba's mouth.

All of the present spectators were surprised expect Raido and the Hokage.

'This is…' thought Iruka.

'It was expected for a jinchuuriki but still…unbelievable' thought Tsume.

'Not bad' thought Hana.

"What power…" said Hinata.

"No, it's not just that" said Sasuke.

"Huh?" said Hinata.

"That uppercut…I don't believe this" said Sasuke.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"That was an ideal uppercut" said Sasuke.

"I-ideal u-uppercut?" asked Hinata.

"His form…he combined the power of his lower body and upper body, means he hit Kiba with the full force of his entire body" said Sasuke.

"I-I see, t-that's how N-Naruto-kun produced such power" said Hinata.

"But that's not all" said Sasuke.

"Eh?" said Hinata looking at him.

"When he finished, his arm, knee, and toes were in perfect alignment. It was the ideal uppercut form" said Sasuke.

"A-amazing" said Hinata looking amazed.

'It proves that he has outrageous destructive power…a half-trained lower body wouldn't be able to produce that…that dobe…what changed' thought Sasuke and looked at the match more intently.

'Of course he is in a class of his own, how much do you think he ran, he ran from the villagers, he ran to steal food, he ran to survive and from the beginning he had a great upper body strength' thought Raido.

'There is nothing to be surprised about; he trained his body more than anyone in his age group. Besides, jinchuuriki's come with tremendous physical prowess. His stamina, speed and strength are a product of his burden' thought the Hokage.

For a moment Kiba lost consciousness, but he quickly regained his senses and was about to counterattack but his body didn't move, the damage was too much.

'Damn' thought Kiba.

Naruto didn't miss this chance and went for a horizontal right hook at Kiba's right cheek. Split came out of Kiba's mouth and his face twisted leftwards but Naruto didn't finish yet, he gave a left horizontal hook.

Naruto continued this hook combo 4 times, Kiba was barely standing. Naruto kneed his gut for the finish, Kiba's legs buckled and he slowly was forced to sit down on the ground leaning against the tree.

'Now what will he do?' thought Hiruzen.

'Will he attempt to finish him off?' thought Raido ready to jump in.

'Naruto no, Kiba is already unconscious…' thought Iruka ready to move in.

But Naruto slowly retreated, and after making sure Kiba wouldn't stand up he turned around and walked away.

Iruka, Raido and the Hokage released a deep breath.

"Thank god" said Sarutobi.

"A-a-amazing" said Hinata with stars in his eyes.

'It's not over yet, that Kiba wouldn't let it end that fast' thought Sasuke.

True to his words, Kiba slowly stood up, his knees buckled but he stood up and took his stance.

"I-I can still fight" said Kiba.

"But Kiba…" said Iruka.

'So it was just a concussion' thought Naruto.

"I will fight" said Kiba.

"Nope, he is in no condition to fight" said Hana.

"I am not sure about that" said Tsume.

"Huh?" asked Hana.

"That puppy wouldn't let it end just yet, after all he hadn't shown anything yet" said Tsume.

'Even a concussion is dangerous, if he continues anymore it will be risky' thought Iruka and was going to announce Naruto as the winner but he stopped, his eyes stopped him.

Akamaru slowly stood up too, master and ninken exchanged looks.

Kiba closed his eyes and recalled the moments when he was beaten to a pulp.

'They are watching, Sasuke and Hinata, kaa-san and nee-san…they are watching. I know Akamaru; I can't afford to look so lame can I. That asshole took my love, and ridicules my dream of being the Hokage. He pranks people and makes himself look like a joke and…and then he says he will be Hokage. Damn that brat, he insults me in front of everyone and even now he is beating me senseless' thought Kiba closing his eyes.

'Ah, my head is still spinning from the blows. What shall I do about this? Yes, what shall I do about this indeed...I need to get all over him or I won't be satisfied. I will tear him to pieces' thought Kiba as he opened his eyes.

The look on his eyes intimidated Naruto for a second, his eyeball narrowed, turned into slit, the killer intent released made Iruka stop.

'I can't stop him now' thought Iruka and continued the fight.

Naruto instinctively took his peek-a-boo stance. He knew Kiba was about to do something. And true to Naruto's guess Kiba did something.

"Ninja art: beast mimicry all fours jutsu" shouted Kiba after forming the necessary hand seals quickly. Kiba's whole body was enveloped in chakra, he took the all-fours stance and his feral like appearance was boosted. His canine teeth, his finger and toenails grew to claw-like length; his eyes also became wilder with his pupils becoming slits. Akamaru dashed beside Kiba and looked ready to attack.

'His w-whole b-body is s-shrouded in c-chakra' thought Hinata looking with her Byakugan.

'There it is…that troublesome jutsu' thought Sasuke.

'Kiba more or less got this' thought Tsume.

'This is bad…Naruto's boxing stance is for charging in opponent's guard…but Beast Human Taijutsu specializes in hit and run…this is going to be difficult for Naruto' thought Iruka.

Naruto was in his peek a boo stance and was observing his opponent. Kiba was in family taijutsu form with Akamaru beside him.

Kiba then charged at Naruto who was still balled up like a turtle. Kiba's speed surprised Naruto. His speed had drastically increased.

'What's going on?' thought Naruto.

Suddenly Kiba reappeared in front of Naruto and threw a hook at his liver with his left.

'A liver blow' thought Naruto.

One of the easiest ways for attacking an opponent using peek a boo stance. As this guard didn't cover the user's liver, a liver blow would be very effective. But Naruto knew the shortcomings of his stance himself, he quickly dropped his guard and brought his elbow to block Kiba.

'W-what the…' thought Naruto.

Kiba's liver blow stopped in mid-air. He cocked his right fist back and smashed it straight at Naruto's face.

'A faint…I look like an idiot for falling for that…but' thought Naruto.

The impact was powerful; blood was dropping from Naruto's nose. Kiba smirked and was about to draw back his fist quickly but found himself unable to.

'W-what the' thought Kiba.

Naruto had caught Kiba's wrist with his left hand. He pulled Kiba in air and turned around, and then he threw Kiba to the ground.

'He was waiting for him to attack' thought Iruka.

'What confidence…Kiba's speed, strength, stamina and even his animalistic reflexes are increased drastically…yet he baited Kiba to come in…he had that much confidence in his endurance and reflexes' thought Tsume.

'Of course, I keep forgetting he is a jinchuuriki. He can keep up with Kiba's reflexes well enough to catch him' thought Hana.

'He actually kept up with his animalistic reflexes and turned his disadvantage into advantage' thought Sasuke.

'N-Naruto-kun is s-so a-amazing' thought Hinata.

Naruto crouched down, Kiba was in ground and Naruto was holding his hand. Naruto assured of his victory grinned and went to punch him with his right.

"Woof" barked a voice.

In a white blur Akamaru stopped Naruto by biting on the incoming knuckles.

"Damn inu" said Naruto and let go of Kiba's hand. He pulled out Akamaru using his left hand and threw him on the ground.

Suddenly he was met with a kick to his gut, he was forced back. Kiba who was fallen managed to kick him enough to make some distance. He took his chance and quickly stood up. He again took his stance with Akamaru beside him.

'That was real close' thought Kiba, sweat dropped from his forehead.

Kiba's face was completely bruised and swollen, his nose bleeding and his lips cut from the earlier blows he took from Naruto. Yet he was fighting. He refused to go down without showing everything he has got.

'I will have to be careful from now on' thought Kiba and slowly made distance between them.

'He missed a chance of a lifetime here' thought Sasuke.

'Now Kiba knows that his reflexes are not gonna be enough, he will start using hit and run' thought Hana.

'Go puppy' thought Tsume encouraging her son.

Naruto took his peek a boo stance.

'That will only delay your defeat dobe' thought Kiba.

Kiba charged at Naruto and just as he was about to enter his range he withdrew and started circling around Naruto. He again charged at Naruto but just before entering his range he withdrew.

Kiba's plan was to confuse Naruto and make him tighten his guard more. It seemingly was working well as Naruto's entire attention was on Kiba.

Kiba slowly but steadily was closing his distance by circling around Naruto. Naruto was solely concentrating on Kiba.

Kiba dashed at Naruto, this time intending on attacking him. Naruto was guarding tightly waiting for the incoming attack.

"Woof" barked Akamaru and jumped on the back of the head of Naruto and bit him.

Naruto apparently was completely focused on Kiba and completely forgot Akamaru.

Naruto shook his head trying to get Akamaru of him. His guard loosened but he was successful in making Akamaru jumped off him. Just as Akamaru jumped of him though, Kiba punched him straight in his face with his right fist. Naruto stumbled back, Kiba seeing this attacked Naruto again with a punch to his face.

Then he kneed him in his gut. Naruto coughed out blood. Naruto quickly motioned to grab Kiba but he sprinted backwards in order to avoid him. Kiba's plan was working, Akamaru was hidden somewhere and Kiba took his all fours stance again.

'How do you like that?' thought Kiba. This was hit and run strategy. And Naruto supposedly was in danger now. Kiba could slowly keep on piling damage like that and defeat Naruto.

Kiba began circling around Naruto from a distance. Naruto regrouped himself and took his peek a boo stance. Both of them stared at each other for a while. Then Kiba moved towards Naruto.

Naruto this time swayed back to avoid Akamaru coming to tackle him. Kiba using this split second distraction aimed a kick to his thigh but Naruto's natural reflexes made him sidestep right.

'Earlier I couldn't have avoided this but now I can…thanks Scar-face' thought Naruto as he put his entire weight on his right leg and stepped to the side almost instantaneously.

'Nice shift of weight' thought Raido.

'Splendid movement' thought Iruka.

Naruto was about to punch Kiba but Kiba quickly dashed backwards.

"Tch" Naruto clicked his tongue.

Kiba again went all fours and this time with Akamaru in his side.

Naruto too took his usual peek a boo stance. But this time Naruto dashed towards Kiba.

'He is tired of being hit is he?' thought Kiba.

Just as Naruto reached Kiba, he quickly sprinted backwards. But Naruto quickly changed direction and went to chase Kiba.

For a moment it seemed like Naruto had reached Kiba. Seeing this Kiba punched Naruto in his face using his right arm but it was firmly blocked with his peek a boo guard.

Naruto went inside Kiba's guard and tried to punch in Kiba's face using his left fist but Kiba sidestepped at his left and dodged it.

'Our puppy can shift his weight well too…don't underestimate Beast Human Taijutsu' thought Hana smirking.

"Damn brat" said Naruto and bended his knees and leaned right ways. He extended his knees at full force and went for a right uppercut but Kiba quickly jumped back.

Naruto went to intercept him again.

"Stop running around" said Naruto looking annoyed.

Suddenly Kiba surged forward making Naruto stop in his tracks.

"Wanna duke it out?" asked Naruto and tightened his guard.

But Kiba suddenly backed down and used his footwork to circle him again.

"You asshole" said Naruto and charged at Kiba, suddenly Akamaru tackled him in his face coming out of nowhere.

"You damn puppy" said Naruto and was about to kick him but he was suddenly met with a punch to his face.

Kiba had already closed up on Naruto, but Naruto quickly recover and took his defensive boxing stance.

Kiba cocked back his right fist and was about to punch Naruto in his guard.

"And now you want to duke it out" said Naruto.

He prepare his guard for the punch, anyway it would be firmly blocked with the peek a boo guard. But suddenly Naruto felt pain in his liver.

"Damn it" said Naruto as blood gushed out of his mouth.

'Heh, he fell for the same faint again' thought Kiba.

Naruto quickly went for a roundhouse kick. But Kiba had already jumped back.

Kiba smirked as he took some steps back.

"This match is done for mom…it is completely in Kiba's pace" said Hana.

"Well it looks like our puppy was one notch faster than the blondie there…wait what's this" said Tsume.

"N-nani" said Hana, her expression showing pure surprise.

'I am the one leading here right…I am the one winning here right…but then what is going on here…why is my back against the tree' thought Kiba.

Kiba's back was against the tree.

"Woof" barked Akamaru who was in front of him.

'I don't know how this happened but I can easily get out of here using my speed…y-ya with my speed I will quickly…' his thought process was cut of suddenly.

Naruto was already in front of Kiba; before Akamaru could react he was kicked out.

'With that troublesome dog out…' thought Naruto.

'How did this bastard become faster suddenly?' thought Kiba.

'That Inuzuka boy completely fell in Naruto's strategy; sink line and hook' thought Raido smiling.

'D-don't tell me…' thought Iruka.

"H-he reduced his own speed in order to fool Kiba" said Sasuke astounded.

"B-but How d-did h-he corner h-him?" asked Hinata.

Naruto quickly threw a right punch at his face but using his unbelievable reflexes Kiba ducked, however Naruto predicted this and kneed him in his face.

Kiba brought up his hands to guard but still the impact nearly broke his nose. Naruto smiled and threw a right punch downwards but before it could hit Kiba tackled him and forced him back.

Using this chance Kiba quickly escaped.

"You bastard" said Kiba rubbing his nose.

Kiba quickly took his family taijutsu stance.

'W-what?' thought Kiba.

Naruto was in his peek a boo stance but he was running from Kiba this time, it was almost like hit and run.

"Don't tell me you…" said Kiba utterly shocked to core.

"I see…Naruto himself uses hit and away so he knew how a hit and away user corners his opponent…so all the time we thought Kiba was cornering Naruto…it was the complete opposite…" said Sasuke appalled.

"The momentum never shifted towards Kiba…the pace was with Naruto all the time" said Tsume.

"But just because knowing the style doesn't mean he can counter the style that well" said Hana.

"Coverage of field, he used the field space to its advantage. He must have practiced hours over this…but how did he know what Kiba would use" said Tsume.

"That cheeky bastard" said Raido grinning.

"Shit" said Kiba and charged at Naruto. Akamaru was still too hurt to move. But this time Kiba charged and Naruto backed.

'Not so fast…I know I am slower than you but…I myself know how to deal with guys like ya…I will limit your ways and force it to an exchange' thought Kiba and true to his words he did it. Naruto was unable to avoid Kiba easily.

'Figures he is good at hit and run too, of course he can restrict me' thought Naruto.

Kiba quickly went inside Naruto's guard and punched him but Naruto soundly blocked him with his peek a boo stance.

"Damn ya" said Kiba and punched Naruto in his face using his left. But again, it was blocked. Kiba's blows were not able to penetrate through Naruto's guard.

'Then…' thought Kiba.

Kiba went for a karate sweep kick but Naruto quickly placed his foot backwards and spun it around so that he could easily and fluidly back step.

'Nice shift of weight' thought the Hokage.

Kiba quickly stepped in thought and went for a right punch at his face but Naruto tilted his head sideways.

"Well Kiba isn't losing in exchanges though" said Hana.

"Difference between Naruto and the puppy's speed isn't that big. With the all fours jutsu in effect Kiba's speed is almost equal to Naruto. But Naruto has a slight advantage in speed" said Tsume.

"He carried out a very well thought out plan using that slight advantage" said Hana.

"Yeah…the boy's definitely not technician like the Nara but his mind is plenty efficient. And besides that was not a strategy" said Tsume.

"Huh" said Hana.

'It was insight' thought the Hokage.

"He created the plan by seeing his advantage in speed and Kiba's character" said Tsume.

"You don't mean…" said Hana.

"He was reading Kiba's emotions while fighting him, and he didn't create the plan while fighting. He had already created and practiced it before" said Tsume.

'Come to think of it he stole a book on clans too didn't he?' thought Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"B-but I-I d-don't understand, did Naruto-kun master b-both styles" said Hinata.

"Hn" said Sasuke, he himself didn't know that.

Kiba gave another punch to Naruto's face but Naruto clearly blocked him. Kiba went for a kick at his face but to no avail.

"Tch" said Kiba clicking his tongue.

Then Kiba went for a liver blow but Naruto leaned his upper body back and avoided it. Naruto quickly threw a left jab at him which Kiba dodged by swaying his head back.

'Naruto is looking for chances and grasping them, but I can hit him. I know that that guy is hurting; he can't completely shove off the damage by the guard. I just need one big blow' thought Kiba as he threw a right at his boy which was solidly blocked.

'He hits hard…I can feel some of the power travelling through my body' thought Naruto.

'We have strength, reflexes, and stamina but we don't stop there…don't ya dare underestimate Beast Human Taijutsu' thought Kiba.

Suddenly Kiba scratched Naruto's guard with his claws. Blood gushed out from the place where it was cut.

'Damn' thought Naruto.

'Bet you hadn't expected that did ya' thought Kiba smirking.

He clawed Naruto's guard again with his left arm, and then followed up with a right claw at the same place.

Naruto's guard loosened and Kiba didn't let his chance go.

He thrust the claws of his open palm in the little space opened up Naruto's guard. Naruto reflexively swayed back downwards to dodge this unexpected unorthodox move.

But not fast enough, it cut Naruto's nose, cheek and flesh above his eye. Blood came out of the places he was hit making his face a mess too.

Naruto grunted in pain, he was still swaying downwards when Kiba aimed a right fist at his face.

'He got him, that angle in which Naruto is in, added to that Kiba's own power in all fours jutsu…this can decide it' thought Hana.

Suddenly Naruto bent his own toes to move his entire upper body to the side in mid-sway and dodged it.

'W-what?' thought Kiba.

'What the hell?' thought Hana.

'But that was…' thought Tsume.

"Hinata what did he do?" asked Sasuke impatiently.

"He channeled h-his o-o-own c-chakra t-to h-his toes a-a-a-and t-t-twisted i-it a-as if i-it is a rubber" said Hinata stammering heavily.

"What!" exclaimed Sasuke.

'Wonderfully executed' thought Raido.

'This is how one should use Dance of the water princess style' thought Hiruzen satisfied.

Then Naruto extended his bent knees from the swaying and his left fist cocked back.

'Wait a minute…' thought Hana.

'That peek a boo stance…' thought Tsume.

'And that hit and run strategy…' thought Iruka.

'A-and t-then l-leading in the close quarter i-in fight...' thought Hinata.

'Waiting for a chance and when finally getting one….going for the counter…without a doubt…' thought Sasuke.

'This is fox style' thought everyone.

'Very nice' thought Raido and the Hokage smiling.

Naruto's uppercut counterpunch was about to hit him.

"Shit" shouted Kiba.

His punch hit him, Naruto's own punch power was added to Kiba's power and it successfully was used to counterpunch Kiba.

"From that position he managed to counterpunch…is he really Naruto!" shouted Iruka loudly.

"Did you see that?" asked Hana.

"Ah…The trap was not over yet…from the beginning to the very end he dominated this match. It is not the taijutsu what makes the user great and Naruto proved it. He never let Kiba understand how he actually fought until the very last moment and that itself is the most scary thing in fox style… besides…" said Tsume.

'For him to know that uzumaki style…so that is why you are here Raido Namiashi' thought Tsume.

"That was a great plan though…you sure he is not a Nara?" asked Hana.

"This just proves he isn't" said Tsume.

"Huh" said Hana looking at his mother.

"Are you an idiot? Think about it. There was no guarantee he would be able to corner Kiba because he didn't know whether he would be able to follow up with Kiba's improved speed. Besides, there was no guarantee that he would be able to win the in-fight as he didn't know how well-versed Kiba was in it. I would say it was 80-20% chance of failure in his case even after all that practice" said Tsume.

"Yet he tried that, I would give him kudos for his guts" said Hana.

'I like gutsy kids, he looks like a stud too…maybe I will…' thought Hana.

"W-why…W-why did Naruto-kun t-try s-such a d-dangerous plan?" asked Hinata.

'I understand how you feel dobe…it might be dangerous but just by doing this itself becomes pressure for the other side. That plan was a very risky move, but a plan that's successful by a chance or plan that's guaranteed to succeed…it's not about picking that, but the one that's able to complete a chance plan right now is the strong one. The one who choose to do a chance plan right now is the one who can become stronger. Of course, it's better if they don't fail, and of course it's great if the other side misses, but it's valuable just to take that chance, as long as we are concerned' thought Sasuke.

And he was right, he got Naruto correctly. That is why, just for that Naruto did this but of course there was that reason too…

'With this Kiba will be completely broken down, nothing he did had worked on Naruto despite their skill level being almost the same. For revenge, Naruto completely broke Kiba's spirit. How scary…' thought Iruka.

'Now to call the mat…' Iruka stopped. Kiba was standing. He was vomiting out blood and his legs were shaky, his eyes weren't focused but he was still standing.

'What keeps you standing Kiba, hunger for strength, determination to be Hokage, beating me down. Despite having surpassed your limits why are you standing in the field? Why have you not broken?' thought Naruto as he slowly walked towards him.

'Anymore will be…' thought Iruka and was about to call the match on Naruto.

"Wait sensei…I will do it dattebayo" said Naruto out of respect for the man in front of him, for the warrior in front of him.

"Its ego" said Tsume.

"Ah" said Hana nodding.

"His superiority complex is keeping himself conscious, even when he is battered…he viewed me as a rival and no matter how much he lost to me, he challenged me again. He considers himself 'elite'…and his worthless pride will keep him going. He will not lose to the dead-last, not to the loser" said Sasuke.

'But Kiba you underestimated your opponent, if you used your strongest jutsu you might have won. If your ego and pride is your strength but it is your weakness too. I am an Uchiha, a true 'elite' unlike you. You will never defeat me. But I have never underestimated you' thought Sasuke. (Yes guys, for now Sasuke is the smartass, he still thinks of himself as an 'elite'. For now only though)

Just as Naruto reached Kiba he threw a left punch at his face, Naruto easily tilted his head to his left and simultaneously aligned his right fist to match the timing of Kiba's left.

"A counterpunch delivered via a right cross while simultaneously performing a headslip by looping the right arm over a left jab that is the…" said Raido.

"Cross Counter" said the Hokage.

It clearly hit his face, Kiba staggered back before he fell to the ground face first.

Naruto raised his right arm tightening his knuckles certain of his victory.

He was slowly retreating with a smirk on his face.

'Now all I have to do is check his unconsciousness before calling the match' thought Iruka and was about to move in but stopped dead in his tracks.

'What…'

'The…'

'Hell?'

Thought everyone watching the match, Naruto slowly turned back to see his half-dead opponent staring at him with Akamaru who has recovered by his side.

He was shocked speechless.

"C-call the match" said Naruto.

"Y-yeah" said Iruka and was about to do so…

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"Huh" said Iruka.

"I am still standing" said Kiba glaring.

"B-but Kiba" said Iruka.

"I can still fight, I can still fight and I haven't shown everything yet. I have to do everything I can cause' I am the challenger" said Kiba. For some reason Kiba's tone had changed, it looked like he viewed himself as the challenger…unlike earlier when he looked down on Naruto with a sneer on his face.

He challenged Naruto, he underestimated Naruto…he knew it was his fault but that was why he wanted to fight. His spirit is commendable.

There was not even a shred of despair in his eyes.

"K-Kiba-kun is a lot quieter t-than normal today" said Hinata.

"He's thinking" said Sasuke.

"Eh?" asked Hinata.

Normally Sasuke wouldn't answer but for some reason he did today.

"He just got shut down completely in the match, he wasn't able to do much because he underestimated his opponent and since he can't waste time being sad, he's thinking about the next step" said Sasuke.

"How disgusting" said Naruto and Sasuke together coincidentally with a very nasty and annoyed look.

"I didn't think I will need this but here it goes…" said Kiba and threw a smoke bomb in the ground.

"Wait Kiba" said Iruka.

"T-that is…" said Hana.

"He knows this too…" said Tsume in shock.

"There it is…how will you handle it now dobe" said Sasuke.

"Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone" a shout was heard and when the smoke cleared there were two Kiba standing in his place.

'I see…that's how it is Kego' thought Tsume.

'Kiba you only use that jutsu when you acknowledge someone as your equal. You despise the dobe and yet…you hate to lose don't you...or have you acknowledged Naruto as your peer…are you changing' thought Sasuke.

'I have n-never seen Sasuke-kun talking so much, he has already talked more than a year today. And Sasuke-kun looks so lively today, he is not even brooding like his u-usual self' thought Hinata looking soundly astonished.

Both the Kiba charged at Naruto.

"This is troublesome damn it, I can't block both of you with my peek a boo stance" said Naruto and dropped his guard.

One of the Kiba cocked his fist back and threw it aiming at Naruto's head.

"Your speed has dropped Dumbass" said Naruto and tilted his head stepped in that Kiba's guard.

He looped his left punch around Kiba's right fist and hit his face.

Kiba seeing the cross counter swayed his head back but was still hit.

Kiba was flung back with massive force. But he had not fallen.

'His swaying at the last moment made my counter dull' thought Naruto.

'Kiba's speed has reduced…after taking so many hits…his legs must have been affected' thought Hana.

Suddenly another Kiba came out from behind the wounded Kiba and charged at Naruto.

He took his peek a boo stance as Kiba flung his right at him. Seeing his punch being soundly blocked Kiba went for a liver blow.

Naruto quickly dropped his guard and swatted the liver blow away with his right hand.

Kiba then went to scratch his face but Naruto caught his hand.

Naruto was about to punch Kiba but suddenly the Kiba who he had wounded before came to punch Naruto from above.

Naruto was about to let go of Kiba's hand but he found that he wasn't able to.

"Bastard" said Naruto.

Kiba had held Naruto's hand this time not letting it go.

The other Kiba successfully punched Naruto in his face. It was followed by the other Kiba who was holding his hand punching him, Naruto staggered back.

Kiba then punched him in his chest, Naruto's jaw lowered in pain. The other Kiba then punched him in his jaw.

Blood gushed out of Naruto's mouth.

Both of the Kiba's were barely standing too, it looked like they could fall anytime and they were moving slowly due to damage but using numbers efficiently the duo were winning.

Both of them swiped Naruto in the body forcing Naruto to fly back towards a tree.

Seeing the opportunity both Kiba's dashed towards Naruto.

Just as one of them was about to punch Naruto, Naruto quickly returned it with a short uppercut (Uppercut without bending his knees).

Kiba was forced backwards, Naruto quickly ducked to avoid another Kiba's right fist.

He then stepped in and threw a right punch at Kiba's face.

But his fist was stopped, blood gushed out of his clenched fingers.

Kiba had intercepted Naruto's punch by embedding a kunai in his hand.

Kiba withdrew his kunai as Naruto staggered back and held his right fist tightly due to pain.

"AARGH" shouted Naruto in pain.

'N-Naruto-kun' thought Hinata in worry and held her mouth in her hand.

Kiba quickly seized the opportunity given and threw the kunai aiming at Naruto's cheek. Well he couldn't kill Naruto now can he?

Naruto tilted his head at the nick of time dodging it; the kunai stuck a tree nearby.

One of the Kiba jumped at Naruto from his front and the other from his left.

Naruto intending on saving his ass threw a smoke bomb in the ground nearby.

"That won't work kid, cause' I can smell ya" said Kiba and concentrated chakra to his nose.

"W-what the hell?" said Kiba aloud, pure shock fixed on his face.

After all he couldn't smell Naruto!

'W-what is this?' thought Hinata.

'The boy's presence disappeared' thought Tsume.

The some cleared, Kiba looked around everywhere searching for Naruto but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"What the…" said Iruka.

"Did he run away?" said Sasuke.

"N-no, he is still t-there" said Hinata.

Suddenly both the Kiba were slammed into the ground face first, reflexively they brought their hands in front of their nose but it hurt pretty badly.

Naruto suddenly reappeared in front of them.

This was the jutsu he learned from Raido, it hid his shadow, smell and presence. It was…

"Hiding with camouflage jutsu" said Naruto smugly.

"Rascal" said one of the Kiba and tried to get up. Soon both of them got up and were about to run forward but Naruto made a hand seal quickly.

They were surrounded by a green rectangular barrier with only one layer visible.

"Fuinjutsu: one layered barrier, I placed them around them when I slammed you in the ground" said Naruto brimming with confidence and satisfaction.

"But how come I didn't see them?" asked Kiba.

"Fuinjutsu: invisibility, using this I can make the seals invisible" said Naruto and made a hand seal. 4 piece of paper popped in the corners of the rectangular barrier, they had unique symbols and drawings carved in it.

Kiba punched the barrier hard but to no avail. He kicked, slammed, clawed, scratched; punched, tackled the barrier but it didn't have a scratch.

"Don't try too hard Kiba, you have lost. You don't have any weapons which will free you" said Naruto coolly.

'This is it then' thought Sasuke.

'Brat put up a fight but to think that the dead-last knows fuinjutsu of this level…he really is his father's son' thought Tsume.

'Not bad' thought Hana praising Naruto in her mind.

Kiba smiled.

"To think I would need to use it against you" said Kiba.

Naruto frowned.

"Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang" shouted Kiba as he and his ninken jumped in air while spinning in a ferocious speed.

They struck the barrier hard and before Naruto could blink his barrier was completely shattered by the combo's beast like attacks.

"Shit" said Naruto.

They didn't stop and reached Naruto quick enough and with one hit pushed him hard on to a tree.

Naruto's shirt was stained in blood, especially in the stomach area. His mouth was bleeding pretty badly and his eyes were closed in pain, slowly his legs gave out as he fell on the ground in a sitting position with his back on the tree.

Hinata's hand was on her mouth.

'So he had another weapon. I'm sure that the mutt learned it to defeat me' thought Sasuke.

'He was secretly honing his skills eh!' thought Hana.

'Your plan won't succeed Kego' thought Tsume sadly.

"That Inuzuka is strong alright, but if that was all it took…" said Raido.

Cough.

Kiba turned around and saw Naruto standing up with a smile on his face.

"He wouldn't be here today" finished Raido.

**Jutsu list:**

**1) Clone jutsu (Bunshin no jutsu) – A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be use to confuse the enemy. It is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic academy level technique, but depending upon one's ingenuity, it can only be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come in contact with something.**

**These clones can be easily distinguished by people with dojutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).**

**Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.**

**Hand seals- Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog.**

**2) Peek a Boo (Buke)–The peek-a-boo style is an unorthodox boxing stance. Peek-a-boo allows the boxer to maintain a low centre of gravity whilst using their elbows to block their stomach area and both fists to cover the chin (ultimately only seeing the boxer's eyes-thus the name 'peek-a-boo'). Offensively it is limited at further distances since the boxer would squarely face the opponent, giving them less rotation for punches such as a right straight. However, it is an infighting stance. It allows the boxer to cover majority of the vital spots while giving them the freedom to utilize hooks and uppercuts and maintain a good level of defence.**

**Taijutsu/Boxing, Defensive, unorthodox, infighting, short range.**

**Hand seals- N/A.**

**3) Fox style (kitsune no yosu) _–_ Fox style was a taijutsu where you use the hit and away strategy to make your opponents lose patience, and constantly stay on defensive until an opportunity presents itself. Then make full use of that opportunity and finish your opponent with a counter punch. That is all for beginners though.**

**In intermediate level of fox style one learns to mix in the basics of different types of other taijutsu style to confuse your opponent and create an opportunity for yourself by switching between the styles. You can use a style as a feint and give the opponent a chance to counter attack but at the last moment you can change the style and finish your opponent efficiently.**

**In the mastery stage you learn high level special moves taken from other styles and use it as your own, and you can also mix in styles which are not in text book, fox style is a very versatile taijutsu. The true stance for fox style is peek a boo stance taken from boxing. Counter punch too is a boxing move. It is to be noted that unlike intermediate or master level, in beginner level one must preserve until an opportunity presents itself.**

**Taijutsu, Offensive/Defensive, unorthodox, hybrid, Short/Middle range.**

**Hand seals- N/A.**

**4) Shadow clone jutsu (Kage bunshin no jutsu) – This jutsu was created by the second Hokage. The shadow clone jutsu is not a true kinjutsu contradicting other's belief (note- checked from wiki). This jutsu creates copies of the user; however clones are corporal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed between the clones, giving each clone equal fraction of the user's over all power. The clones can perform techniques, including the shadow clone itself. They can think on their own and can even bleed but are dispelled after a hit by strong enough force. They can also disperse on their own or dispelled by the original.**

**They also have a mental link such that the clones which are nearby can talk telepathically, but this won't work if they are too far away. With the exception of Madara Uchiha, whose mastery over the sharingan allowed him to tell a clone from the original, shadow clones can't be distinguished by Byakugan, sharingan, rinnegan, rinne sharingan. They can also feel original's pain to some extent, and memories of the clone will be received by the original when dispelled. It does require a large amount of chakra reserves to perform this technique.**

**Ninjutsu, clone techniques, B-rank, supplementary.**

**Hand seals needed- Clone seal/ Tiger seal/ horse.**

**5) Sensing technique (Kanchi no jutsu) – The Sensing Technique allows sensor typeshinobi to mould chakra and change it to the sensor type. This enables them to detect and track down targets through their chakra signatures. The range of this technique varies between sensors.**

**Ninjutsu, A-rank, all ranges.**

**Hand seals needed- any preferred seal.**

**6) Ninja art: beast mimicry all fours jutsu/Imitation beast ninja art: all fours jutsu (Ninpo: shikyaku no jutsu) – This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes of wild animal. Based on Inazuka clan's Beast human taijutsu (Jujin taijutsu), the user will grow even more to their feral-like appearances; their canine teeth, their fingers and toenails grow to claw like length, their eyes also become wilder with their pupil becoming slits**

**When under the effects of this jutsu, an Inazuka will display great feats of physical strength, speed, agility and endurance. It is also based on 'hit- and- run' like fox taijutsu except it is more ferocious with their animal like instincts and claws. This is also the basis of all Inazuka techniques.**

**Ninjutsu/Taijutsu, D rank, supplementary.**

**Hand seals needed- Tiger.**

**7) Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone/Ninja art: beast mimicry beast human clone (Giju Ninpo: Jujin bunshin) – This is a clone technique used by an Inazuka and their ninken. It gives the ninken the ability to transform into the user. When used with four legs jutsu it is nearly impossible to distinguish between them.**

**Ninjutsu, D rank, supplementary.**

**Hand seals needed- Tiger.**

**8) Hiding with camouflage jutsu (Meisaigakure no Jutsu) – This is a ninja escape technique that allows the user to control how light is reflected around their body with chakra inflections. The technique also erases the user's scent and shadow, and is usable on any terrain, making it ideal not only for covert maneouvers but also offensive strikes. Perceiving the user's position is possible only for ninja who are astute enough to observe minute variations within their surrounding environment, such as distortions of air currents in the immediate vicinity or distinguishing sounds, i.e. footsteps etc. The usefulness of this ability can be entirely negated by those with special vision or sensory skills, except for particularly adept users, who can completely erase even their chakra signature with it.**

**Ninjutsu, A-rank, Supplementary.**

**Hand seals needed- Tiger.**

**9) Fuinjutsu: one layered barrier (Fuinjutsu: Ichi tsu no sojo shoheki) – Using this square shaped barrier will appear and surround the target. The color depends on the chakra of the user, as different users will have different colored barrier.**

**Fuinjutsu, D rank, defensive.**

**Hand seals needed- Dragon.**

**10) Fuinjutsu: invisibility (Fuinjutsu: Fukashi) – Using this seal one can make the seal itself or the substance it is attached invisible. But the area covered depends on the seal structure and the chakra used.**

**Fuinjutsu, D rank, supplementary.**

**Hand seals needed- Hare.**

**11) Inazuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang/Inazuka style secret taijutsu: fang piercing fang/Inazuka style secret taijutsu: fang passing fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang over fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang piercing fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang passing fang (Jujin taijutsu ogi: gatsuga) – The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver powerful beast-like blows in collaboration when made contact with the target. It is strong enough to drill through stones. It is done when both four legs jutsu and beast clone jutsu are active.**

**Taijutsu, C rank, offensive, short-range.**

**Hand seals needed- N/A (not needed).**

**12) Cross counter** ****–** ** ****When the jab or straight is coming, the counter-puncher throws their own straight while simultaneously performing a** headslip **. It is more difficult to perform the counter on a straight since the headslip cannot be performed. Ideally the user should loop their right arm over a left jab.****

****Taijutsu/Boxing, offensive, orthodox, short range.  
** **

****Hand seals needed- N/A.** **

****13)** ** ******Counter punch (Kauntapanchi) – A** **counter punch** **is, as the name implies, a counterattack against an opponent's punch. The most common and most effective way to counterpunching is to attack when your opponent attacks. This would require a high level of reaction time and reflex because the counterpunch must be timed perfectly to be able to hit, otherwise the counterpuncher would be the one to be hit. Generally, boxers stare at their opponent's shoulders because these parts of the body move first when someone attempts to throw a punch. At the first sign of shoulder's movement, the counterpuncher throws a faster punch to the opponent.** ** **

**Other ways of doing counterpunch is to dodge the attack then executing a quick punch. If the blow is fast enough, the opponent would be hit before his/her defence is back up. Sometimes, a counterpunch is done after blocking a punch. This way of countering, however, could be hard to do since blocking the opposing punch means that the boxers' hand/s are occupied. Also, blocking a punch means accepting it and therefore would put an impact and damage on the boxer. This would put the boxer on state of recovery and might be the reason for the more delayed reaction and therefore failed counterpunch. Parrying on the other hand would be a better way to counter, since a parried opponent would be on a state of split-second shock which could be enough to throw a punch before they're back on their defence.**

**However this punch won't work on kicks.**

**Taijutsu/Boxing, Offensive, orthodox, short range.**

**Hand seals- N/A.**

****Will be continued in the next chapter guys, please review and sorry for the delay. Ja ne.** **


	5. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch Naruto change after meeting Raido namiashi, stronger, smarter, team 8 Naruto. Stronger konoha 12 and no bashing. Naruto is a closet pervert and will have sex before hooking up with Hinata. Kenjutsu, fuinjutsu Naruto. OC will be introduced. Slightly OOC Naruto.

**Naruto: shinobi of the leaf**

**Ch 5- the end**

**Righto, I know I am late but exams and stuffs prevented me from writing this chapter. But I am back now and I am sure that many of you are waiting for the end of the explosive fight between our MC and Kiba. So without further ado let the show begin.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto damnit.**

**Saga- prologue saga.**

**Arc- friend arc.**

'To think that he can still stand after that, but I guess I shouldn't be too surprised' thought Tsume.

"It's over, you have lost Naruto uzumaki. In your condition you can't defeat me" said Kiba.

"You still think you are an elite...that I can't defeat you huh" snarled Naruto.

Kiba shook his head.

"Not at all. In fact I believe that you are my equal, you have earned my respect man... I am sorry for saying all those stuffs to you before, you have clawed your way up from the last place, you are worthy of my respect" said Kiba taking Naruto by surprise.

"But I won't lose no matter what...l can't afford to lose anymore" said Kiba determination brimming on his eyes.

"It's the same for me" said Naruto.

He wasn't fighting with Kiba because of anger and hatred anymore. He was fighting because Kiba was strong, and what's more exciting than defeating a strong opponent!

Naruto was still leaning on the tree while holding on his side.

But Kiba didn't give him the time to recover and with Akamaru who was still transformed into Kiba charged at Naruto.

"Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang" shouted Kiba and hurled at Naruto in a drill like motion.

Naruto threw a kunai in the ground nearby and just as Kiba grinded into him he substituted himself with the kunai which had an explosive tag attached to it.

"Shit" said Kiba and barely dodged the explosion giving Naruto enough time to distance himself and recover.

"Not yet" said Kiba and charged at Naruto with Akamaru in tow again.

"Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang" shouted Kiba and charged at Naruto like a deathly drill trying to end Naruto's life.

But Naruto quickly threw a smoke bomb in the ground.

'Nice plan' thought Raido.

When the smoke cleared there were three Kibas standing staring at each other.

"Alright not bad kid, but it won't work" said one of the Kiba and charged at one 'Kiba' and nailed himhard with his fist.

"Cause I can smell ya kid" said Kiba.

'By concentrating chakra in his nose Kiba can easily find out the fake one' thought Hana proud of her brother.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke Kiba transformed into Akamaru.

"What?" shouted Kiba.

'Well this is coming from the former no 1 prankster of konoha' thought Hiruzen chuckling.

"But how?" asked Kiba and turned around.

"Then that means you are Naruto" said Kiba and started spinning around.

"Passing fang" shouted Kiba and charged at the take Kiba and delivered a solid hit in drill like motion.

The fake was forced in air as it flew back spinning helplessly and dropped with a sickening sound.

But again with a puff of smoke Kiba transformed into Akamaru.

"W-what?" asked Kiba wide eyed.

He slowly turned around to see his supposed real partner Akamaru transform back into Naruto.

"Kiba was fooled" said Tsume clutching her head in her hand in shock.

"That was a-amazing" said Hinata.

'Just training for some 12 months and he is on this level...I wonder who is the true genius' thought Sasuke frowning.

Kiba looked frantically between Naruto and fallen Akamaru as if trying to process what happened.

"Game over" said Naruto grinning smugly.

'No way, I won't... I can't... I don't want to lose' thought Kiba clenching his fist tightly and readied his inuzuka crouching stance.

"I won't lose that easily" said Kiba.

"Stubborn bastard" said Naruto and got ready to fight.

**Flashback start**

'No way'

'Told ya kid, you can't beat me'

'I Will train harder and beat you'

'I am a genius kid, it doesn't matter what you do l will never lose'

This is how Kiba's superiority complex was born.

'I don't believe this'

'Sasuke-kun you are so cool'

'I couldn't even touch him'

'I will have to become stronger'

This is how Kiba's superiority complex completely broke, this day he also met his rival Sasuke uchiha.

'That hyuga gal is so cute'

'I will definitely become Hokage'

'Shut up Naruto-baka'

'N-Naruto-kun y-you can d-do it'

'You say something Hinata'

Thud

'Hey Hinata why did you faint'

'What does she see in him...damn it'

This is how Kiba's grudge against Naruto surfaced.

'Kiba's superiority complex is resurfacing you say'

'Yes Tsume-sama, Naruto uzumaki's presence is causing this'

'How so'

'Kiba believes that someone like him shouldn't dream of becoming hokage...He believes that Naruto is not serious about it, not to mention that prank Naruto pulled on Kiba'

'He doesn't know anything about that boy'

'But who will explain about him to Kiba, not to maintain his crush has a massive crush on Naruto'

'Adding the fact that the uchiha is still beating the crap out of him...this might be troublesome'

'But this can be used to our advantage as well...I believe what he needs right now is a friend'

'I will let you deal with this then Kego'

**Flashback end**

'For a moment I thought the plan wouldn't work, but Naruto has surpassed my expectations' thought Tsume.

"Game over it is then" said Hana.

"Ah, a inuzuka without his ninken is nothing but cannon fodder" said Tsume nodding.

"This might just be good for him" said Hana.

'Calm down Kiba...you still have a chance, don't panic now' thought Kiba.

Naruto charged at Kiba not wanting to give him any moment to recover.

Naruto threw a right straight at him but Kiba ducked and kicked him in the gut making him fly back in air.

Just as Naruto landed on his back Kiba charged at him.

"Passing fang" shouted Kiba and morphed in a single drill with the intend to crush him.

Naruto rolled out of the way and dodged the ferocious attack.

"That was close" muttered Naruto quietly.

"Not yet" said Kiba and charged at him with another passing fang but Naruto jumped out of the way.

'I don't have a choice but to reveal my trump card now, if I don't hurry then I will pass out from blood loss' thought Naruto as he landed safely.

Naruto took out a very small scroll from his pocket and quickly opened it.

He then bit his thumb and smeared some blood on the scroll.

In a puff of smoke a bokuto appeared on Naruto's hand.

'Bastard, he knows kenjutsu too' thought Kiba shocked.

'He brought out something new now!' thought Sasuke raising his eyebrows.

'This will be my final attack, I don't have much chakra left' thought Kiba.

'The end is nearing' thought Naruto.

'Thank you...'

'For the fight dattebayo/man' thought both of them as Kiba charged with his passing fang.

Naruto held his bokuto straight and parallel to the ground, holding it close with both of his hands.

Just as Kiba reached him he struck with his bokuto and stopped him in air.

'What the fuck?' thought Kiba as the drill faded to reveal Kiba in mid-fall.

Before Kiba could fall though Naruto drew his bokuto back gripping it with one hand and struck him in his gut.

Naruto pushed him with all his power and slammed him in the tree.

Bokuto still stuck in his gut, Kiba vomited out blood and slowly closed his eyes.

Kiba was finally unconscious.

"Winner...Naruto Uzumaki" shouted Iruka with a smile on his face.

Naruto smiled as he slowly fell backwards and with a thud he was lying on the ground...unconscious. 

**Database:**

**Naruto uzumaki- Skilled in taijutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, has completely mastered a A-rank ninjutsu, horrible in genjutsu. He has information on many clans, and is up to date with the recent bingo book. He is also a** **practitioner** **of fox style taijutsu and is learning dance of the water princess taijutsu.**

**Ninjutsu- 2**

**Genjutsu- 0.5**

**Taijutsu- 2**

**Intelligence- 1.5**

**Strength- 2**

**Speed- 2**

**Stamina- 4**

**Handseals- 1.5  
**

**Special skills-1.5 (Total is 3/10 so 1.5/5)**

**(-Fuinjutsu- 1.5/5)**

**(-Kenjutsu- 1.5/5)**

**Total- 17 (Out of 45)**

**Kiba inuzuka- Skilled in family taijutsu, and is deadly with Akamaru. He has mastered some ninjutsu of his clan too.** **Practitioner** **of Hit and away taijutsu.**

**Ninjutsu- 1.5**

**Taijutsu- 2**

**Genjutsu- 0.5**

**Intelligence- 1**

**Strength- 1.5**

**Speed- 2**

**Stamina- 2**

**Handseals- 1.5**

**Special skills- 2**

**(-With Akamaru- 2/5)**

**Total- 14 (Out of 45)**

**Jutsu list:**

**1) Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang/Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang piercing fang/Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang passing fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang over fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang piercing fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang passing fang (Jujin taijutsu ogi: gatsuga) – The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver powerful beast-like blows in collaboration when made contact with the target. It is strong enough to drill through stones. It is done when both four legs jutsu and beast clone jutsu are active.**

**Taijutsu, C rank, offensive, short-range.**

**Hand seals needed- N/A (not needed).**

**2) Passing fang (Tsuga) - The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivering a powerful drilling-like effect onto its target. The technique can inflict extreme damage on a human target, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and a chakra** **reinforced** **earth prison; all of which possesses a radius thicker than the user themselves.**

**Taijutsu, D-rank, Offensive, Short to mid.**

**Hand seals needed- N/A (Not needed).**

**I know this is a bit small but I promise that the next chapter will be bigger. Next chapter will conclude this arc.**

**Ja ne.**


	6. I pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch Naruto change after meeting Raido namiashi, stronger, smarter, team 8 Naruto. Stronger konoha 12 and no bashing. Naruto is a closet pervert and will have sex before hooking up with Hinata. Kenjutsu, fuinjutsu Naruto. OC will be introduced. Slightly OOC Naruto.

**Naruto: shinobi of the leaf**

**Ch 6- I pass**

**Hey guys, I'm back and thank you for the reviews. My first important exam for class 12 is around the corner so I will be late updating but I'm compensating for that with long chapters. This chapter will cover the end of friend arc and will prepare the stage for the revelation arc. So what are we waiting for...?**

**Disclaimer- As much as I hate to admit it, I don't own Naruto.**

**Saga- Prologue saga.**

**Arc- Graduation arc.**

Iruka sighed.

'How troublesome...I sound like Shikamaru now' thought Iruka and picked up both the boys.

"You guys can come out now" said Iruka.

Immediately Hana, Tsume and Raido appeared by his side.

Hinata quickly ran away ashamed at being caught and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"How were you able sense me?" asked Hana shocked.

"Not surprising, considering your former reputation" said Raido. He was impressed by the academy teacher's display of skill. He was a master of stealth and yet he was discovered.

Iruka just chuckled.

"Will you take Kiba back with you?" asked Iruka.

"Ya, someone needs to mend to that idiot's wound after all" said Hana.

"I got to say though, I never thought Naruto was that skilled" said Tsume.

"It was really hard to deal with him though" said Raido.

"I can tell that" said Iruka chuckling.

"Let's go Hana" said Tsume.

"See you later then" said Hana picked Kiba up and placed him on her back.

They vanished in a blur.

"And you must be the one who taught Naruto his skills" said Iruka.

"Well not all of them" said Raido scratching his back.

"Does the Hokage-sama know about this?" asked Iruka.

"Of course, it was his decision after all" said Raido.

"But why, while I'm glad that Naruto has improved considerably this is wrong" said Iruka frowning.

"Look, this is lot more complicated than you would think it is...we should go to the Hokage, he will explain this to you" said Raido.

"Alright, but first let me patch him up" said Iruka and turned towards the lying figure of Naruto.

He kneeled down and his hand was illuminated in a green light.

"Mystical palm jutsu" said Iruka quietly.

"You know medical ninjutsu too" asked Raido raising an eyebrow.

"A bit" said Iruka concentrating on the task on hand.

After some minutes the light faded from Iruka's hand.

"There, it's done" said Iruka.

Iruka stood up and laid Naruto on his back.

"Let's go then, time is money" said Raido.

_15 minutes later (in the Hokage tower):_

"WHAT?" shouted Iruka enraged.

"Calm down Iruka" said Sarutobi wincing slightly.

"How can I Hokage-sama, the civilian council is after him because those stupid shits can't get over their hatred...and we can't do anything against them" said Iruka, his whole face was red from anger.

The Hokage and Raido were happy, because someone other than them cared about Naruto this much.

"That is why I was training him in self defence. Fuinjutsu he learned on his own" said Raido.

"I knew Iwana hated Naruto...but I didn't think he would take it this far" said Iruka clenching his fists, if only he was there.

'This also explains Naruto's change in attitude' thought Iruka.

"11 months have passed since that incident" said the Hokage.

"I don't think they will try harming Naruto again" said Raido.

Knock Knock

"Come in" said Hiruzen.

The door opened to reveal a stiff Naruto standing there along with the young medic nin Hakui.

"Ah so he is awake I see" said sandaime warmly.

"Yes Hokage-sama" said Hakui and nudged Naruto forward.

As Naruto entered the room Hakui bowed to the Hokage and went away.

"H-Hokage-sama I'm s-sorry, I w-will never do something like this again" said Naruto frantically.

"What are you talking about my boy?" asked Hiruzen amused.

"Eh...you aren't going to punish me for fighting Kiba" said Naruto.

"Of course not, in fact I summoned you here to congratulate you" said Sandaime.

Naruto relaxed.

"You did really well against the inuzuka heir, not only you controlled your anger you effectively manipulated his weakness and refused to give up. You deserve some praise" said Sarutobi.

"Were you watching?" asked the boy.

Hiruzen nodded.

"Do you still feel angry about what he said to you?" asked Sandaime.

"Not really...I mean he did apologise and I came to understand him during our fight. I also enjoyed the battle against him...For some reason I'm feeling pretty good right now" said Naruto grinning.

Sandaime smiled at him.

"Oh by the way I mastered the tree climbing exercise" said Naruto.

"Really" said Raido sceptically.

Naruto proceeded to show his mastery climbing up the walls by only using his legs. He jumped back and with a black flip landed on the ground.

"T-that's something only genins should be taught" said Iruka surprised.

"Yeah but he has so much chakra that he wasn't able to create clones even after mastering the leaf concentration practice" said Raido.

"Whoa...seriously" said Iruka.

Raido nodded.

'It shouldn't be much of a surprise though' thought Iruka.

"Try making some clones then" said Raido.

"Alright...Clone jutsu" said Naruto after performing the full set of hand seals.

In a puff of smoke 2 clones appeared beside Naruto.

"I did it...and they are not sick" said Naruto throwing his fists in air.

"Finally you will become a shinobi Naruto" said Hiruzen.

"Good luck for the graduation exam 2nd week" said Iruka.

"I'm going then" said Raido and went out of the door after bowing to the Hokage.

"I shouldn't keep you guys waiting...you are dismissed" said Sandaime.

"Bye jiji" said Naruto.

Naruto headed out with Iruka in tow.

"Hey Naruto, want to grab a bite together. My treat" said Iruka.

"You sure Iruka-sensei, you remember the last time don't you" said Naruto cheekily.

Iruka froze and visibly paled at the reminder.

Naruto chuckled.

"Let's get going then" said Naruto.

Naruto liked Iruka, but he didn't trust him. He remembered the time when Iruka hated him. But maybe, just maybe Naruto can trust him a bit now.

_Later in the ramen stall:_

Naruto had a bandage wrapped around his nose, one of his fists and his torso which was hidden underneath his shirt.

Right now Naruto was devouring his 20th bowl of ramen.

"Nothing feels better than having a fulfilling meal after an amazing battle" said Naruto grinning.

Meanwhile, Iruka had his head down on the counter with a gloomy cloud hanging over his head.

Teuchi chuckled.

Meanwhile Naruto subtly threw Ayame a look, to which Ayame nodded.

'Tomorrow night it is then'

"Teuchi-jiji another bowl" said Naruto.

"Coming right up" said Teuchi.

Iruka jerked his head up and shouted "NOOOOO".

Naruto tried to stiffen his laughter but failed miserably.

Suddenly, Iruka stood up.

"Naruto, something has come up. I will be going now" said Iruka.

"Sure sensei" said Naruto.

"The next bowls will be on my tab" said Iruka.

"You sure you can handle it" said Teuchi faking concern.

"..."

Iruka walked away with the gloomy cloud still hanging over his head.

At this point none of the three were able to contain their laughter anymore.

The laughter soon died down as a person entered the stall.

"Hey Naruto" said the feral looking boy.

It was Kiba inuzuka.

_In a nearby dark and empty alley:_

"I know you are hiding there Kego-kun" said Iruka.

"How did you find me?" a voice asked nearby Iruka.

Iruka looked towards his right and saw a teenager with short brown hair, black eyes wearing the standard Konoha chunin attire with black ANBU cargo pants. His Konoha forehead protector was hung around his neck.

An intriguing fact...he didn't have the standard inuzuka markings on his cheeks.

"I was a renowned sensor when I was on the frontlines" said Iruka.

"I see...so why did you call me out?" asked Kego.

"Well I will have to hand it over to you boy" said Iruka chuckling.

"What do you mean Iruka-san?" asked Kego frowning.

"You planned it all out, didn't you" said Iruka.

"I'm afraid I don't get you" said Kego.

"You must have noticed how Naruto's presence caused Kiba's superiority complex to rise again. He didn't want a rival for his desired position who was not serious enough; moreover his crush prefers Naruto over him. This had always rubbed him the wrong way, so you decided to use that to break his superiority complex again. That is why you encouraged Kiba to fight Naruto, only to make him suffer defeat" said Iruka.

"And exactly how do you think I manipulated Naruto?" asked Kego.

"You didn't. You used indirect approach; you manipulated Kiba to such an extent that you automatically got the desired effect. Indirect approach isn't easy to use against crafty persons but Kiba is pretty simple" said Iruka.

"When did you figure it out?" asked Kego.

"During the fight Kiba's attitude towards Naruto was constantly changing. From hatred to amazement and then respect, adding the fact that the inuzuka clan head was present proved my suspicion" said Iruka.

"...Why are you not a jonin?" asked Kego.

Iruka smiled.

"While I understand the reasons behind your actions Kego-kun, manipulating someone to create a friendship is frowned upon" said Iruka sternly.

"You are misunderstanding something" said Kego.

Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Explain" said Iruka.

"This plan was implemented to break Kiba's superiority complex only...I don't have any plan for making them friends" said Kego.

"Then how will you ensure that they will accept each other's friendship? To ensure that Kiba's arrogance doesn't take over him again Kiba must need a friend" asked Iruka.

"I don't know...that decision is entirely theirs...I know that he needs a friend right now but I don't have any intention of rigging it Iruka-san" said Kego.

"I see" said Iruka.

"But wait a minute how were you so sure that Naruto would beat Kiba? I mean common knowledge is that he is a failure" asked Iruka.

"It was coincidence, one day I found him training in training ground 13. I was taken aback by the skills he was showing. Since that day I have been tailing him. It happened before I was aware of Kiba's situation" said Kego.

"You were tailing him" said Iruka confused.

"I was intrigued by his fuinjutsu knowledge. I once wanted to be seal master you see" said Kego chuckling.

"Oh...I see" said Iruka.

"Don't worry Iruka-san, I'm not gay. And besides who will be interested to have sex with such an innocent boy" said Kego disgusted by the idea.

Innocent you say...

You don't know anything my boy.

_With Naruto:_

"Hey Ayame-nee you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Huh...oh yeah, maybe I have caught a cold" said Ayame before returning to her duties.

No, not late night duties for now...it will happen tomorrow.

"So young boy what will you have?" asked Teuchi.

"A miso ramen please" said Kiba.

"Woof woof" barked Akamaru from Kiba's pocket.

"Oh and some chicken too" said Kiba.

"So what do you want dude?" asked Naruto.

"Listen...I'm really sorry about what happened" said Kiba scratching his back.

"It was my fault too, I shouldn't have been that violent that day" said Naruto remembering his attempted murder of Kiba.

"You're not angry anymore?" asked Kiba.

"Not really...like I said it was my fault too and you apologised afterwards" said Naruto shrugging.

"Thanks man" said Kiba.

"Well I enjoyed the spar and I got to wipe the floor with you" said Naruto cheekily.

"Hey" said Kiba.

Naruto laughed.

"Well just you wait dude, next time I am going to get my revenge" said Kiba pointing his finger at him.

"Fill free to try, but I will still win" said Naruto

"Hmpf...We will see about that" said Kiba.

"Here is your order" said Ayame and placed his ramen and Akamaru's chicken in the table.

"Oh thanks" said Kiba and started eating his ramen.

"So you wanna hang out tomorrow?" asked Kiba.

Naruto sighed. He knew it would come to this. Why was Kiba so easy to read?

"Look Kiba...I don't really hate you but I don't think you should be friends with the likes of me" said Naruto and stood up.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Kiba frowning.

"You don't need to take my burden Kiba" said Naruto and walked away.

'...What was that all about?' thought Kiba.

"Woof" barked Akamaru.

"What's up buddy?" asked Kiba.

"Woof woof...woof woof woof" barked Akamaru.

"You sure about this bud" said Kiba frowning.

"Woof" barked Akamaru in confirmation.

'But why is a chunin tailing Naruto?' thought Kiba.

_15 minutes later:_

Naruto had come to the training ground 13, but not to train though. It was 8:00 pm right now.

"Come out please" said Naruto quietly but loud enough for the man in the vicinity to hear.

There was no response though.

Naruto sighed tiredly and threw two kunai behind him at a direction where he assumed the man was.

They were repelled by kunais thrown by the man and the deflected blades were heading straight for Naruto's head.

Naruto rolled his eyes in shock but quickly tilted his head and let them pass by.

A man jumped down from the trees. It was hard but Naruto still was able to distinguish the appearance of his opponent in the moonlight.

"Damn it" cursed Naruto.

The man had spiky brown hair, dark eyes and a broad relatively flat nose. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha shinobi force including the flak jacket and a forehead protector along with bandages around his wrists.

"So the council has made his mood huh" said Naruto making the man widen his eyes in surprise.

"You know who is after you?" asked the man.

"I have my own sources" said Naruto. Of course he wouldn't just give away the names of scar face and jiji now would he.

"Whatever, remember my name demon. I'm Bekko, the soon to be hero of the hidden leaf" said the man now identified as Bekko.

"Demon you say...you are giving me too much credit. I'm just a pervy little brat with some skills" said Naruto scratching his head.

'Damn, damn, damn it all. I'm still sore from the battle with Kiba and now I'm dealing with a chunin level ninja. Some luck I have' thought Naruto.

"Hey man, we have our own lives to lead. There is no reason for you to die today so why don't you go your way and I will follow mine" said Naruto.

Bekko apparently didn't like that idea and charged at Naruto.

"It was worth a shot" muttered Naruto and took his peek a boo stance.

The chunin threw his right fist at Naruto but Naruto blocked it easily. Naruto then proceeded to step back but the man closed the distance quickly not wanting to let Naruto go.

The man aimed a chop at the boy's head through the small gap in his defence.

But just as his hand neared Naruto's forehead, Naruto let of his guard and caught his hand. He quickly proceeded to throw him over with judo slam.

The man landed on his back and grunted in pain. But before Naruto could capitalise on his chance Bekko sprang back up and span around delivering a roundhouse kick on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto skidded back by the force of the kick.

"Someone's pretty fired up" said Naruto.

"Why shouldn't I be, I finally get the chance to purge the monster that is terrorising Konoha for years" said Bekko sneering.

"I thought I told you that you're overestimating my capabilities" said Naruto and charged forward.

Bekko readied himself to defend himself, but just as Naruto reached his range he drew back assuming the peek a boo stance.

'What the' thought Bekko and prepared to charge at him but Naruto quickly dashed at him again making him take a defensive stance.

But Naruto again retreated and assumed his defensive stance.

"You dare play tricks against me being your opponent" said Bekko angrily and charged at him with blinding speed.

But just as Bekko neared his range Naruto shifted his weight around his toes and retreated towards the left.

Bekko quickly followed after him but this time he retreated towards his right.

"Stop running away you coward" said Bekko and dived at him. Naruto quickly sidestepped and dodged him.

Bekko rolled as soon as his hands touched the ground effectively creating some distance before springing back up.

Naruto lunged at him, seeing this Bekko tried to step backwards but his back hit against a tree.

'But how' thought Bekko as Naruto closed on him.

"Sorry but this is my playground, why do you think I decided to confront you here?" said Naruto as got inside Bekko's guard and bent his legs.

'Scum, he lured me here' Bekko's eyes widened in realization and hatred as he was hit by Naruto's uppercut.

"Unghh" grunted Bekko in pain as he fell to his knee.

Naruto quickly lifted him up by his head and slammed his face in the bark of the tree. He then proceeded to throw him in the middle of the ground.

Bekko's lips were bleeding, his nose was broken, and he was bleeding from his forehead.

'I will have to keep him alive, if I hand him over then we will have evidence against the civilian council' thought Naruto.

Bekko shakily stood back up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He was still seeing stars thanks to the courtesy of Naruto.

'I will make him pass out then' decided Naruto and quickly drew the small scroll from his pant pocket.

He bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the unrolled scroll. In a puff of smoke a bokuto was in his hands.

Naruto quickly charged at him but Bekko drew two kunai from his pouch and blocked the slash aimed at his head by bringing them over his head in X formation.

Naruto quickly kicked him which forced him to stagger back. This gave Naruto the chance to aim a stab at his heart.

But Bekko leaned back and avoided it. He quickly slashed with one of his kunai diagonally downwards aiming to cut his torso but Naruto deflected it with a vertical rising slash.

Bekko slashed horizontally rightwards at his head with his 2nd kunai but Naruto ducked and aimed a sweeping slash at his legs.

Bekko jumped and twisted his body to kick Naruto's head so hard that he was lifted in air; Naruto was positioned parallel to the ground when he was flying away. But before he was blown away he channelled chakra in his bokuto and twisted his body upwards to flip. In a puff of smoke a katana with a black hilt and red jewels attached was in place of the bokuto. While flipping, he slashed Bekko from his shoulder to chest, Bekko was still in air and was unable to dodge or block in time.

After slashing he went flying away due to the force of the kick Bekko delivered before. But he stabbed the katana in the ground and stopped his flight and landed safely.

Bekko was clutching his injured shoulder tightly. His facial expression was of pain and he bit his lip to force a moan shut.

"How do you like that? My bokuto was nothing more than a container for my katana. Using a containment seal I can seal anything I want in something of my choice. And I set it in such a way that when I summon my katana, my bokuto gets sealed in the scroll automatically" said Naruto smugly.

'Damn it, the cut was too shallow. I wanted to finish it with this stunt. His flak jacket took most of the brunt for him' thought Naruto inwardly.

Naruto didn't want to give Bekko time to recover so he lunged forward with his katana but Bekko threw some smoke balls in the ground to steal some time.

'Damn it, what should I do' thought Naruto. Suddenly an idea popped in Naruto's mind.

Naruto quickly drew 4 sealing tags and made a hand seal.

"Fuinjutsu: invisibility" muttered Naruto quickly.

He placed them around him and then he gripped his katana tightly in a defensive position.

Just as the smoke cleared Naruto noticed that Bekko was nowhere to be found.

He felt KI behind him and smiled.

Just as he planned...this guy was so easy to read.

Bekko kicked him hard in his back making him stumble forward and fall face first in the ground.

Bekko quickly dashed at Naruto in an attempt to finish this.

To do so he had to cross the spot where Naruto was standing before, just as he reached the spot he was forced to halt.

He was covered in a green rectangular barrier.

"It's over Bekko" said Naruto as he stood up and dusted himself.

Bekko grinned.

"Fire style: great fireball jutsu" shouted Bekko and a he released a massive fireball from his mouth. It easily broke through the barrier and Naruto was forced to jump up as he didn't want to be burnt to crisp.

"Gotcha" said a voice above Naruto.

Before Naruto could bring his katana up to block or attack he was axe kicked in his head. He was sent flying down towards a tree against which crashed hard.

His katana was a few metres away from Naruto and he quickly motioned to grab it. But his palm was stuck to the ground with a kunai by the courtesy of Bekko.

Bekko threw the kunai in his other hand to bind his other hand with the tree behind him.

Naruto had lost.

Bekko slowly walked towards him with a maniacal grin on his face.

Naruto was horrified, he realized that he was all alone, nobody was there to save him and he was going to die.

He still hasn't accomplished a single thing.

He didn't solve the mystery for anything.

He was going to die a meaningless death.

"Ha ha ha die demon" shouted Bekko drawing another kunai lightning fast and lunged forward at Naruto's throat.

Naruto closed his eyes in fear.

'The ones who should kill are those prepared to die themselves'

He remembered what Raido told him.

It doesn't matter whether if it's a shinobi or a civilian, it doesn't matter whether it is for a good cause or a bad cause.

When you are ready to kill someone you should be prepared to die yourself.

Otherwise you don't have the right take anyone's future.

Naruto realised his mistake.

Bekko fought to kill him, but he fought to just knock him out. He had chances where he could have gotten the kill.

He was up against a chunin; Bekko was the stronger one here. Not going with the intent to kill shows that he was severely underestimating his opponent subconsciously.

He learned something valuable from this fight.

Too bad he couldn't use this experience though.

He was going to die after all.

"Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang" shouted a voice.

"What?" said Bekko and jumped backwards to dodge the ferocious drill which grinded the spot where he was moments ago.

Naruto recognized that voice.

He opened his eyes his eyes to see two Kibas standing in front of him.

"W-why are you here?" asked Naruto soundly astonished.

What the hell was he doing here! Did he follow him, no that's impossible. If he did Naruto could have sensed him out.

Could it be that he followed that chunin.

"So the demon brat has companions" said Bekko looking disgusted.

"Kiba what on earth are you doing here?" asked Naruto again.

"We are here to protect you" said Kiba not taking his eyes of Bekko.

"Run away now, you have still not recovered completely from our battle. In your current strength you will not be able to defeat him" said Naruto trying to convince Kiba to get away.

'I told him to not get involved with me, I warned him. Then why is he here?' thought Naruto.

"If I can't even save a friend in need, then I will never become Hokage" said Kiba.

"You idiot, if you die you will never become Hokage" said Naruto.

Kiba smirked.

"Don't worry man, I won't die here and I won't let him kill you either. I still have a score to settle with you" said Kiba.

"Just what the fuck are you talking about? Are you a retarded piece of shit. Why are you so intent on saving me? Why are you risking your life just for me?" asked Naruto angrily.

Even though he wasn't able to see Kiba's face, he could have sworn that Kiba was smiling right now.

"Cause that's what friends do" said Kiba.

'What is up with this guy, we were out for blood of each other some time ago and now he is trying to save my life?' thought Naruto confused and amazed.

"Akamaru" said one Kiba and the other one nodded.

One of the Kiba charged at Bekko and engaged him in melee combat. The other one stayed behind and took out the kunais from Naruto's hands.

"What are you doing Akamaru? Without you he doesn't stand a chance" said Naruto but Akamaru ignored him and helped him get on his feet.

Naruto quickly ripped some cloth off from his shirt and used them to stop his bleeding.

Akamaru who was henged into Kiba returned his katana back to him.

Meanwhile the real Kiba traded blows after blows with the chunin. He was matching in speed and power but his reflexes were dull from his previous battle.

Bekko was slowly gaining the edge over him. Kiba jumped up and tried to knee the man on his face, but Bekko caught his leg and swung him around once before throwing him in backwards in air.

His fall was cushioned by Akamaru who was still in transformation. Naruto quickly ran up to him.

"Oh thanks man" said Kiba and got up.

"What is the inuzuka heir doing with you trash? Oh well it doesn't matter, I will kill you both" snarled Bekko.

"Dude, why is he after you?" asked Kiba.

"He is an assassin sent by the civilian council" said Naruto.

"But why?" asked Kiba shocked.

"How should I know?" questioned back Naruto.

Bekko quickly threw many shurikens at them but they were all deflected by Kiba who threw as many projectiles as Bekko.

"Let's go Akamaru" said Kiba.

"Woof" barked Akamaru and both the Kibas charged forward.

"Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang" shouted Kiba and instantly there were two ferocious drills charging at Bekko.

Bekko quickly weaved through some hand seals and placed his hand on his mouth.

"Fire style: great fireball jutsu" shouted Bekko and just as Kiba reached him, he shot out a massive fireball from his mouth.

Kiba was in air and had no way to dodge.

"KIBA AKAMARU" shouted Naruto in shock.

As the fireball dissipated there were no signs of those two, not even a body was left.

"No...No way" said Naruto unable to register what happened.

"Just in time" said a voice.

Both Naruto and Bekko looked around and found a man with short brown hair standing nearby. In his hands were both Kiba and Akamaru who had released his jutsu.

Akamaru had passed out in fear and Kiba was sweating profusely, no one can blame them after coming in contact with death moments ago.

"Kego-nee" said Kiba looking up to his savior.

Suddenly in a blur a man jumped down towards Bekko with a kunai in hand. Bekko quickly stepped backwards and dodged the slash aimed at him.

Bekko went to slash at the man with kunai of his own but the man blocked it with his own kunai. Both them were locked in the middle trying to overpower each other as sparks flew between the kunais.

Seeing that they were evenly matched the stranger quickly jumped away and landed in front of Naruto.

Naruto recognised the man.

"Iruka-sensei, never have I ever thought that I will be this happy to see you" said Naruto delighted.

"Ouch...I'm hurt" said Iruka smiling.

Kego too jumped besides Iruka and placed Akamaru and Kiba besides Naruto.

Kiba quickly put the unconscious Akamaru in his pockets.

"Stay back you guys" said Kego and turned around to face the chunin.

'Damn it now I have to fight two chunins to get to the demon' thought Bekko.

Iruka and Kego charged at Bekko and engaged him in taijutsu. Bekko was quickly cornered and was forced to jump back.

He weaved through some hand seals, Iruka too followed suit.

"Fire style: fire fist" shouted both of them and their dominant hand turned into flames. In a punch like motion they launched it as a column of unruly fire.

The jutsu was so powerful that their collision caused a pillar of fire to emerge in the middle of the clearing.

The trees violently shook, Naruto's clothes flapped because of the air. The fire was so great that Kiba had to bring his hands to protect his eyes from the brightness. It was a sight to marvel as the fire illuminated the whole field.

"Whoa...I never thought Iruka-sensei could be cool" said Kiba.

Naruto nodded sharing the same thought process.

When the pillar dissipated they saw a huge crater in place of it. Standing in each ends of it were Iruka and Bekko.

Suddenly Bekko was pushed forward by a kick to the back of his head.

'What?' thought Bekko. Standing there was Kego inuzuka.

'I didn't even sense his presence' thought Bekko.

Iruka charged forward and lifted him by his collar and threw him around.

Bekko landed in the ground on his back.

"Damn it" said Bekko as he grunted in pain.

"At the very least..." said Bekko and sprang back up and turned his head towards the direction Naruto was in.

"Oh no" said Iruka and ran forward to stop him but it was too late.

"Fire style: phoenix sage fire jutsu" shouted Bekko and released a volley of small fireballs in an unpredictable manner towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as they closed up on him. He wanted to dodge but it was too late. He brought his katana to defend himself but he knew it wouldn't do him any good.

Suddenly, he was pushed away. He turned around in shock, and he was horrified at the sight which was presented to him.

Kiba took the volley of the fireballs for him. His whole body was scorched badly and his clothes were burning.

Kiba fell on the ground...unconscious and badly injured.

Thankfully Akamaru who was unconscious in his pocket was not hurt.

All the combatants stopped for some seconds. Iruka was the first to react, he ran towards Kiba to heal him.

Bekko lowered his head in shame. He had involved a bystander in his quest.

'No...I shouldn't feel sorry, it was that squirt's fault for trying to help the demon' thought Bekko and looked up ready to charge at Naruto.

But Kego suddenly reappeared in front of him. He shot the older chunin a look of hatred and weaved through hand signs.

"Ninja art: claws of the jungle king" said Kego and his nails glowed in blue color and extended. His nails were now the size of a dagger and he slashed at Bekko with his right hand.

Bekko quickly blocked them with a kunai but he was being overpowered very quickly.

Kego quickly seized this opportunity by horizontally slashing at Bekko's side with his left but his elongated nails missed him as Bekko jumped up and flipped forwards landing right behind Kego.

Kego quickly spun around and Bekko was met with a spinning kick in his gut. Bekko skidded backwards and clutched his stomach in pain.

Kego was running at him, Bekko quickly readied himself ignoring the pain. Iruka was healing Kiba. Nobody noticed Naruto who was using his camouflage jutsu to sneak up behind Bekko.

Suddenly a massive KI from behind Bekko stopped everyone dead in their tracks. Just as Bekko turned around to see the source, he was met with a katana going straight through his forehead.

And that was the last thing he remembered.

_Sometime later in the Hokage office:_

"Thanks to you guys Naruto-kun is safe" said Hiruzen smoking his weed.

Just as he found out about the situation he ordered Bekko's body to be sent to the T&I department. This was going to be a lot of paperwork which made Hiruzen massage his temple. But Naruto was fine; however the same couldn't be said for Kiba though.

"How is my brother Hokage-sama?" asked Kego.

Hiruzen let out a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"My trusted medic is healing him, he will be alright" said Hiruzen.

"And what about Naruto?" asked Raido who was quickly informed about this troublesome situation.

"Yeah he has made his first kill" said Kego.

"Iruka is with him" said Sarutobi.

"So this is the second time you say" said Kego.

"Yeah...but I didn't think the village council will make their move now" said Raido.

"But Hokage-sama, if I'm right then Inoichi yamanaka can draw the memories of the dead too. Then we do have more than enough proof" said Kego.

"Yes you're right. But when we tried that with Iwana akame, it failed" said Sarutobi.

"But why? I mean how is it possible for Inoichi of all people to fail" asked Kego.

"There is a special seal which has the power to do so" said Hiruzen.

'The foundation' thought Hiruzen with his eyes narrowed.

"I see, but how does the council posses it?" asked Kego.

"I don't know...but we will find out" said the sandaime and looked at Kego.

"Kego inuzuka from this moment you are a special jonin" said Hiruzen.

"W-what?" asked Kego taken aback. Even Raido looked very surprised.

"Yes my boy, I was planning to do this after this year's graduation exam anyway" said Hiruzen.

"B-but I'm still 18 sir, I d-don't think..." said Kego but was stopped by the third Hokage.

"Don't sell yourself short young man, I have seen your mission file and this was recommended by jonins you were under for your missions. You have the skills for it" said the Hokage.

"I-if you say so Hokage-sama" said Kego. It was evident that surprise was still not out of his system.

"Great, now this might be sudden but I want you to take up a solo A-rank mission. I have promoted you solely for your skills in stealth, information gathering and mastery of silent killing. This job is perfect for someone of your talents. You are to investigate the village council and find evidence proving their crimes" said Sarutobi.

Kego quickly recovered and nodded.

"I will give you the mission details afterwards and then you may start working on it. I expect brilliance from you" said the third.

"Yes my lord" said Kego.

"Do you have any questions Kego?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes actually there is one thing I want to know sir" replied the third.

"Why is a man of Iruka umino's calibre working on the academy?" asked the newly appointed tokubetsu jonin.

Hiruzen chuckled.

"It was his decision boy, honestly he should be a special jonin just for his sensory skills" said Hiruzen.

"I see" said Kego.

"You will find his name in the previous 4 year's bingo book edition. You can check that out for any other info" said sandaime.

"Hokage-sama if I may?" asked Raido.

"Yes Raido" said Sarutobi giving his personal bodyguard his full attention.

"This event clearly shows that Naruto uzumaki and Kiba inuzuka are at genin level, I propose a field promotion for them" said Raido.

"This has never happened before" said Kego.

"But this is not a bad idea...in fact it's a great one. If Naruto does become a shinobi of the leaf then village council's criminal activities would be limited to a great extent" said Hiruzen as he let out another puff of smoke from his mouth.

"Raido prepare to summon Naruto-kun and young Kiba as soon as they are healed" said the rejuvenated Hokage.

_With Iruka:_

Iruka sighed. He was outside of the restroom inside the Hokage tower. Thankfully not many people were here as it was the night.

"Wargh"

If anybody was here they would have to listen to the sound of Naruto vomiting. Iruka didn't blame Naruto though; it was his first kill after all. But he would have liked it if Naruto crossed this bridge after becoming a shinobi.

Naruto slowly came out of the restroom. His face was white as sheets. His blue eyes looked so hollow that it surprised Iruka for a moment.

"Naruto are you alright?" asked Iruka.

Naruto nodded. He was looking towards the ground, refusing to look up.

"Naruto I know this is painful but you have to get used to it. This is the life of a shinobi after all" said Iruka.

"It still hurts though...How do you cope up with it Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"We never do, killing is painful and it will always be the same, but I remember the lives I'm protecting by killing just one person, and it helps me to move on" said Iruka.

"So you kill because you have something to protect?" asked Naruto slowly looking up.

"That's right" said Iruka flashing him a sad smile.

"I understand sensei" said Naruto.

"This is the darkness of our world Naruto. We are not heroes, we are killers to protect our village" said Iruka.

Naruto didn't say anything, he was thinking about what Iruka said to him.

"Thank you sensei...for being there for me" said Naruto.

_With Kiba:_

Kiba slowly opened his eyes; he saw a white ceiling above him. He slowly got up and winced in pain.

"You shouldn't move too much" said a female voice.

Kiba looked around and saw his ninken standing accompanied by a female.

"I'm Hakui, a medic-nin" said Hakui.

"Where am I?" asked Kiba.

"You're in the Hokage tower" said Hakui.

Kiba tried to get out of the bed but nearly fell down on the ground but Hakui quickly caught up.

"You shouldn't move around too much, you're still badly injured" said Hakui said.

Kiba's entire body was wrapped in bandages, especially around the legs. He was wearing a blue hospital gown as his entire attire was burnt in the fire.

"Woof" barked Akamaru in concern.

"Hey don't worry bud, I'm fine" said Kiba.

Suddenly Raido appeared in the room via shunshin. Hakui looked around to see him.

"Hokage-sama desires your presence Kiba inuzuka" said Raido.

"Well ok, I'm going then" said Kiba.

"Wait, use this crutch. You will need it" said Hakui and lifted the crutch which was placed on nearby wall. He then gave it to Kiba.

"Thanks" said Kiba and walked out of the room following Raido.

Hakui sighed. Lately she was constantly working overtime for Hokage-sama; she wasn't able to relieve her stress and sexual desires for many days.

"I should go to a pub tonight" said Hakui.

_In the Hokage tower:_

"Enter" said the sandaime.

Raido followed by Kiba entered the room.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you though, I heard what happened from Raido-san?" asked Kiba.

"I will live" said Naruto smiling. Naruto's cerulean blue eyes had some life in it now.

"Once again I thank you Kiba-kun for coming to Naruto-kun's rescue" said Sandaime.

"O-oh it was nothing, he was my friend after all" said Kiba blushing. He was being praised by the leader of the village after all.

Naruto smiled. Just some time ago they were out for each other's life and now they could trust each other with their lives.

"Thanks Kiba" said Naruto.

"Well I couldn't let ya die now can I, I still have to settle my score with you" said Kiba grinning.

"By the way, why did you call us jiji?" asked Naruto.

"NARUTO" shouted Iruka.

Hiruzen chuckled.

"Raido if you may" said Sarutobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama" said Raido and turned towards the academy students.

"Naruto uzumaki and Kiba inuzuka, it's decided for you two to be promoted to genin" said Raido.

"What?" asked Naruto surprised?

"D-don't we have to pass the exam for us to be genin" said Kiba equally shocked.

"Normally yes, but after your magnificent performance today Sandaime-sama has decided to give you a field promotion" said Kego.

"Is that allowed?" asked Iruka.

"It has never happened before but there is a first time for everything" said Sarutobi smiling.

"A-are you serious jiji?" asked Naruto as a smile crept on his face.

"Why should I lie about something like this?" asked Hiruzen smiling.

This was Naruto's happiest moment in life. He couldn't believe it. Finally he was a genin, after 3 years of struggle he has achieved his dream.

"Hey Naruto" said Iruka.

Naruto looked at his former sensei.

"Take this, you wanted this from me didn't you?" asked Iruka taking of his headband.

'Hey sensei, will you do me a favour...will you give me one of those headband?'

'None can do Naruto, this symbolises that you are a proud shinobi of the leaf'

Iruka remembered what Naruto wanted previous year.

Naruto couldn't be happier.

_In a secret office present in the red light district:_

"What is the meaning of this Danzo?" asked Kizashi haruno outraged.

"I believed that I made myself clear" said the bandaged man with one eye and broken hand.

"Why are you betraying us now? Didn't you say that you wanted to purge the demon by helping us?" asked Kizashi.

"Fool, why will I want to destroy konoha's most prominent weapon?" said Danzo seeming emotionless.

"B-but then why did you help us in executing the assassination?" asked Kizashi shocked beyond comparison.

"The first assassination attempt was to make the jinchuuriki realise how weak he is, and the second assassination attempt was a test to see how far he has come" said Danzo as stoically as ever.

"Y-you lied to me all along" said Kizashi.

"Yes, this is all for konoha's future Kizashi and I warn you, if you try anything else on the jinchuuriki then you will face the wrath of the foundation" said Danzo and exited the room.

Kizashi banged the table angrily. He was shaking with anger.

"Damn it, from the beginning I was being used by him. If I fail to do anything again then I will lose my trust from the council and they will definitely strip me of my power" said Kizashi now all alone in the room.

Then an idea struck his mind.

"Wait a minute, yes I can use Sakura-chan" muttered Kizashi.

Then he grinned maliciously.

"Yes I and Mebuki are doing this for her future after all, she should help us too. After she becomes shinobi I will order her to start with the assassination" said Kizashi quietly.

Then Kizashi laughed loudly and maniacally.

Somewhere outside the house a figure was listening on the conversation.

"I must inform Hokage-sama of this development" said the man with pale eyes.

He was Ko hyuga, a tokubetsu jonin.

Ko quickly ran towards the Hokage tower.

"So you are the one Sarutobi sent to tail me" said a voice behind Ko.

Just as he turned around he was met with a kick to his face making him fall on the concrete rooftop.

"N-no way, how did my byakugan not sense you?" asked Ko slowly standing up.

Standing in front of him was Danzo Shimura.

"If I kill you then Hiruzen surely will be convinced of my crime and gain permission from shinobi council for investigating me" said Danzo calmly as Ko jumped away.

"Moreover you have the byakugan. I don't want to use this now but it seems I have no other choice other than using it" said Danzo.

Ko quickly took his gentle fist stance.

Suddenly Danzo's damaged eye started glowing red.

'What is this' thought Ko.

"You have seen nothing hyuga. Forget everything about me, all you know is how Kizashi is trying to kill the jinchuuriki using his daughter" said Danzo.

"Kotoamatsukami" said Danzo.

Danzo slowly walked away from there.

'To think I would need to use such great power on something like this...but this is all for Konoha. I do have Shodaime's cells after all, this godly power will quickly return to me' thought Danzo.

You see after the uchiha massacre, Sandaime ordered Danzo to disband root. Of course, Danzo disobeyed the Hokage and operated under the shadow. Even knowing this Hiruzen couldn't do anything because he lacked proof.

But when Hiruzen discovered the curse tongue eradication seal on Iwana akame he immediately understood who was controlling the village council. Thus he sent shinobis to investigate the matter. But nobody was able to gain any information on any of the parties.

So he sent out Ko hyuga to tail Danzo.

Hiruzen might have thought he checkmated Danzo but in reality the one who was checkmated was Hiruzen. And now Danzo's plan to overthrow him will begin...

_Next morning:_

"Are you sure about this Ko?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes lord Hokage, Danzo-sama has not made any suspicious moves at all during these two weeks" replied Ko.

"And tell me how you found out Mr. Haruno's plan to us her daughter?" asked Shikaku.

He was the adult version of Shikamaru with two scars on the left side of his face. He was also the Jonin commander of Konohagakure.

"When I was coming to report back to you, in my byakugan I saw Mr. Haruno's tantrum. I quickly ran there and caught some of his words such as 'I can use Sakura-chan' and 'order her to start with the assassination'. We can easily assume that the target is Naruto uzumaki. However..." said Ko trailing off.

"Yes even if we understand that man's intention it doesn't provide us enough evidence for the council to be arrested...especially when he didn't mention 'demon' or 'jinchuuriki'" said Shikaku.

"Yes" said Ko nodding.

"Very well you might go Ko" said the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama" said Ko and exited.

"Thanks to Ko, we can now formulate a plan to protect Naruto-kun and young Sakura" said Sandaime.

"Yes, I didn't believe that Ko would really succeed in this suicide mission. While I'm glad that he is safe and sound...if he actually died we would have gained the support of the elders" said Shikaku.

The village elders were suspicious of Danzo after the Iwana incident but it grew after Bekko's attempted murder, but it wasn't enough to officially raid Danzo. He too was an elder after all. So if Ko died on a mission for tailing Danzo, then it was game over for the old hawk.

"Shikaku, no matter how profitable the result is we should never compensate someone's life for it" said Hokage sternly.

"Yes of course Hokage-sama, I was just stating the possibility. But I still don't believe that Danzo is not involved" said Shikaku.

"I know Shikaku, but the fact that Kizashi is becoming this desperate only means that Danzo isn't supporting the village council anymore. Their defence is very weak now" said Sandaime.

"So you will send Kego inuzuka to finalise whether he is really using her daughter or not. If he succeeds then we will get the prove we need" said Shikaku.

"Yes" said Sarutobi.

"But Hokage-sama, can I investigate Ko hyuga's mission report again" said Shikaku.

"Why though?" asked Shikaku.

"I think it is too good to be a mere coincidence that Ko found out the hideout of the village council leader, and even in a vulnerable state. Even if I think that this happened because Danzo betrayed the village council, one question crosses my mind" said Shikaku.

"Which is" said a curious Hiruzen.

"What was a man like Danzo doing in red light district? He isn't the type that wants to be pleasured and he didn't even contact anybody there" asked Shikaku.

"I still don't get your point but if you want then I can allow you to investigate on it" said the Hokage blowing out smoke from the pipe.

_Next week:_

"What?" asked the Hokage.

Kego grimaced remembering what happened last night. He was standing nearby the haruno house. Through the window he saw Kizashi telling something to her daughter and her daughter and wife seemed absolutely horrified. Just when he was about to use his senses to hear them he found he couldn't use his chakra. His ninken then picked up many shinobis hidden around them. Realizing that they were from root he quickly withdrew.

"You heard me Hokage-sama, root is protecting Kizashi" said Kego.

"Did you come in contact with any of them?" asked Sarutobi.

"I felt them lurking around in the shadows but no Hokage-sama...I didn't come in contact with them" said Kego.

"I see" said Hiruzen.

"I apologise Hokage-sama" said Kego who was clearly put out by the situation.

"It's not your fault Kego-kun, besides now we are sure of Kizashi's scheme thanks to you" said Sarutobi.

Kego nodded.

Danzo won't let Kizashi be caught because then it would reveal his participation in the assassination project. But he won't kill him because then the whole shinobi council will have enough material to officially raid him. And Danzo was pulling his plan off smoothly.

'You are playing a very dangerous game Danzo' thought Hiruzen frowning.

_The day of the graduation:_

"Good morning class" said Iruka as he entered the classroom.

Nobody gave a damn to him and continued doing what they wanted to it.

"PIPE DOWN" shouted Iruka using big head jutsu.

Everybody shut up and returned back to their seats.

"Today you will take your graduation exam but before we start I would like to inform you about Kiba and Naruto" said Iruka.

Everyone perked up at this. Nobody forgot what happened two weeks ago.

"They helped us take down a traitor in the village and thus they became genin by a field decision. They are here for their second mission today" said Iruka and a grinning Kiba and a bored Naruto entered the room.

Hinata was awestruck by her crush's success. Shino raised an eyebrow but nobody got that. Shikamaru actually woke up hearing this and Choji stopped eating his chips. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow surprising Naruto who thought he would be rumbling that he was an elite and uchiha so he deserved this respect. Sakura just looked nervous...maybe it was because of the exam and Ino...

"WHAT?" shouted.

"WHY THAT HANDSOME DEADLAST" shouted Ami.

"I can understand Kiba but why Naruto" said Komugi.

"SHUT UP" shouted Iruka and everyone stopped their debate as Naruto sighed.

"If you want then you can take this to the Hokage. He was the one who proposed this" said Iruka and nobody dared to say anything.

They wouldn't dare challenge the decision of the Hokage. The teachers too stood there dumbstruck. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. That dead last, loser, demon...passed, and also helped taking down a traitor. That must mean they had completed a B-rank mission.

Mizuki was fuming; no he couldn't allow this to ruin his plan. He would need to think of something fast.

Suddenly an idea popped in his head.

He wanted to laugh aloud but refrained himself.

He will get what he wanted and nobody will be able to stop him.

**Database:**

**Bekko:**

**Rank- chunin.**

**Personality- loathes Naruto.**

**Nature- Fire release.**

**Abilities-proficient in handling kunais, especially in close range. He is a fire specialist.**

**Grading:**

**Ninjutsu- 3  
**

**Genjutsu- 2**

**Taijutsu- 2.5**

**Intelligence- 1.5**

**Strength- 2**

**Speed- 2**

**Stamina- 3**

**Hand seals- 3  
**

**Special skills- 3.5**

**(- Kunai handling in close combat- 3.5/5)**

**Total- 22.5 (Out of 45)**

**Iruka umino:**

**Rank- chunin.**

**Personality- likes teaching his students, his friends, the village and Naruto. He has inherited the will of fire. He is a pretty cheerful person and easy to get along with.**

**Nature- Water release (Affinity), Fire release.**

**Abilities- He is a very versatile shinobi who is skilled in many arts, but his sensory skill stands out the most.**

**Grading:**

**Ninjutsu- 3**

**Genjutsu- 3  
**

**Taijutsu- 2.5**

**Intelligence- 4  
**

**Strength- 2.5  
**

**Speed- 2.5**

**Stamina- 3  
**

**Hand seals- 3.5  
**

**Special skills- 4**

**(-Sensory skills- 4/5)**

**Total- 28 (Out of 45)**

**Kego inuzuka:**

**Rank- Tokubetsu jonin.**

**Personality- loyal to the village, feels indebted to Kiba, Hana and Tsume, likes tailing and stalking warriors he finds interesting, gender has nothing to do with it. Surprisingly, unlike members of Inuzuka clan he is not brash, impatience, and doesn't lack manners. In fact he is the complete opposite of the inuzuka clan.**

**Nature- Fire release (affinity), Earth release, Lightning release.**

**Abilities- He is good at information gathering, stealth and silent killing. Proficient in guerrilla warfare, and has mastery of three nature releases.**

**Grading:**

**Ninjutsu- 4**

**Genjutsu- 2.5**

**Taijutsu- 3.5**

**Intelligence- 3**

**Strength- 2.5**

**Speed- 3.5**

**Stamina- 3**

**Hand seals- 3**

**Special skills- 4**

**(- Stealth- 4.5/5)**

**(-Information gathering- 3.5/5)**

**(-Silent killing- 4/5)**

**(-With Hanyow- 4/5)**

**Total- 29 (Out of 45)**

**Jutsu list:**

**1) Leaf Concentration Practice (Ha no shuchu renshu) – This training method is done by placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point.**

**This exercise can be used by Academy teachers as a way to teach students how to control their chakra more effectively. However, the true purpose of the exercise is actually to hone the individual's concentration and to keep their mind from becoming distracted. As explained by Iruka Umino, only those who have worked hard on their ability to concentrate can become excellent shinobi. For generations Konoha ninja have practised using this method in order to better their mental focus. The leaf emblem on the Konoha forehead protector is said to originate from this training.**

**General skill.**

**Hand seals- N/A.**

**2) Tree climbing exercise (Ki Nobori no Shugyo) – Tree Climbing Practice is a training method used to gain more skills with chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall. The concept of this exercise is similar to magnetics. This is evidenced when Sasuke was able to attract a kunai Naruto threw his direction to his feet and then throw it at an enemy by kicking the kunai while releasing his chakra's hold on the kunai.**

**General skill.**

**Hand seals- N/A.**

**3) Mystical palm technique (Shosen jutsu)- The Mystical Palm Technique is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control, and because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin are able to use this technique. Kabuto Yakushi demonstrated the ability to use it a short distance away from the target instead of through direct contact.**

**By sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body, the user can overload the patient's normal circulation, trapping them in a comatose state. Although this is usually undesirable, Kabuto once effectively used this side effect to get Kiba Inuzuka out of his way.**

**Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, A-rank, Supplementary, Short-range.**

**Hand seals- Ox- Tiger (varies).**

**4) Peek a Boo (Buke)–The peek-a-boo style is an unorthodox boxing stance. Peek-a-boo allows the boxer to maintain a low centre of gravity whilst using their elbows to block their stomach area and both fists to cover the chin (ultimately only seeing the boxer's eyes-thus the name 'peek-a-boo'). Offensively it is limited at further distances since the boxer would squarely face the opponent, giving them less rotation for punches such as a right straight. However, it is an infighting stance. It allows the boxer to cover majority of the vital spots while giving them the freedom to utilize hooks and uppercuts and maintain a good level of defence.**

**Taijutsu/Boxing, Defensive, unorthodox, infighting, short range.**

**Hand seals- N/A.**

**5) Clone jutsu (Bunshin no jutsu) – A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be use to confuse the enemy. It is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic academy level technique, but depending upon one's ingenuity, it can only be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come in contact with something.**

**These clones can be easily distinguished by people with dojutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).**

**Ninjutsu, general skill, E rank, Supplementary.**

**Hand seals- Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog.**

**6) Fuinjutsu: invisibility (Fuinjutsu: Fukashi) – Using this seal one can make the seal itself or the substance it is attached invisible. But the area covered depends on the seal structure and the chakra used.**

**Fuinjutsu, D rank, supplementary.**

**Hand seals needed- Hare.**

**7) Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang over fang/Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang piercing fang/Inuzuka style secret taijutsu: fang passing fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang over fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang piercing fang/Beast human taijutsu secret art: fang passing fang (Jujin taijutsu ogi: gatsuga) – The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver powerful beast-like blows in collaboration when made contact with the target. It is strong enough to drill through stones. It is done when both four legs jutsu and beast clone jutsu are active.**

**Taijutsu, C rank, offensive, short-range.**

**Hand seals needed- N/A (not needed).**

**8) Fire style: great fireball jutsu (Katon: gokakyu no jutsu) – A technique where chakra is kneaded inside the body and it is converted into fire and expelled. When expelled it forms a massive fireball and burns the target.**

**Uchiha clan uses this technique as 'coming of age' rite and as such this technique is common in the Uchiha clan. It was the Uchiha clan who created this technique.**

**Ninjutsu, fire release, C rank, offensive, short range.**

**Hand seals needed- Tiger/snake - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger.**

**9) Fire style: phoenix sage fire jutsu (Katon: Hosenka no jutsu) –It sends a volley of controlled small fireballs towards the target in an unpredictable manner making it harder to dodge. This can be used to attack or used as a distraction.**

**Ninjutsu, fire release, C rank, offensive, short range.**

**Hand seals needed- Rat - Tiger - Dog - Ox- Rabbit - Tiger.**

**17) Big head jutsu (Okina Atama no jutsu) - It is a jutsu created by Umino Iruka in which he transforms his head in a massive and scary head of himself to scare the students.**

**Ninjutsu, E rank, Supplementary.**

**Hand seals needed- Dog - Boar - Ram.**

**10) Fire style: fire fist (Katon: Hiken) - The user turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in one shot.**

**Ninjutsu, Fire release, B-rank, Offensive, Mid to long range.**

**Hand seals needed- Snake- Tiger- Ox- Dog- Rabbit.**

**11) Ninja art: claws of the jungle king (Janguru no o no tsume) – It's an original technique created by Kego inuzuka, where he channels chakra to his nails and extends them to the size of a dagger or small tanto. They always glow in blue and are able to stop attacks from weapons enhanced through nature manipulation. They are extremely sharp and its uses are versatile. It is the signature move of Kego inuzuka.**

**Ninjutsu, B-rank, Offensive, Short range.**

**Hand seals needed- Monkey- Rat- Horse- Ram- Boar.**

**12) Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods) - Kotoamatsukami is a dojutsu that casts a powerful yet subtle mind-controlling Genjutsu on the target. It is a first order Genjutsu, which allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a Genjutsu of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated.**

**It should be noted that the dojutsu required at least a decade before it could be used again. This period can be drastically reduced through the possession of Hashirama's chakra, even for a non-Uchiha transplantee, as observed by Danzo's use. However, despite the additional stamina granted by Hashirama's cells, Danzo noted that this technique still can't be used multiple times in a single day.**

**Unlike most Sharingan-based Genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami does not seem to require eye contact, as demonstrated by how Danzo cast it on Mifune without apparently removing the bandages that covered his right eye.**

**Genjutsu, Kekkei genkai, Dojutsu, Yin release, All ranges, Supplementary.**

**Hand seals needed- N/A.**

**13) Curse tongue eradication seal (Zekka konzetsu no in) - This cursed is given to all members of the Anbu subgroup Root by Danzo Shimura, to ensure no information about him or the organisation fell into the wrong hands. After Danzo died, the seals disappeared from all the Root members.**

**When the wearer of this cursed seal speaks about anything incriminating related to Danzo or Root, their entire body will be paralysed, taking away their ability to speak or move. It is applied to the tongue and takes the shape of three solid lines and two broken lines from the back of the tongue to the tip.**

**Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Short range, Supplementary.**

**Hand seals needed- N/A.**

**So this is the end of this chapter. How did you like it? Please review. I told you guys that this chapter will be longer than the last one. Next is the revelation arc and I'm sure everyone knows what's going to happen. That will also bring a closure to the prologue saga. And I hope you liked the fight with the chunin Bekko. I also believe that now the plot of the story will become clearer.**

**I also want to say that the Hokage can't sue Kizashi because they didn't have any definite proof the target. It could have been a civilian criminal and because of the growth of the civilian council in this age they have each and every right to do so. And Danzo has complete control of this situation now. This is where the real story begins. The first 5 chapters were for Naruto's training and character development.**

**It is to be noted that neither Iwana akame nor Bekko were members of Root, they were simply given the seal to ensure that no information is leaked through them.**

**I will explain the grading system in the next chapter in the Author notes.**

**Look forward to the next chapter. Ja ne.**


End file.
